Mass Effect: Nemesis
by rebelsavant
Summary: Partly AU. Shepard wakes to abandonment. Lonely, she desperately looks for a new chapter in life but fate has other plans. She meets an ex-cerberus scientist and agrees to a dangerous procedure but when she comes out, is it really Shepard? Or is it something else. Race across the galaxy and seek the answers you look for. Are our minds truly our own?: Rated M for Language concerns.
1. Forever Night

(Hey to all! This is my first story, please be gentle. I am excited and really hope you all enjoy it. Paragon Shep. **All characters, places, information etc., belong to BIOWARE.** Except my own character inserts. Enjoy!)

(Forever Night.)

Memories faded behind a veiled mist. The dark trees swayed in a wind of lost voices, oily shadows loomed over her bed whispering mumbled words. A cold hand touched her shoulder, it felt familiar. Feelings of loneliness and anger crept inside. How could they abandon her, why did they leave?

The cold voice whispered, " I am the only one here now." Suddenly red filled the room. Her bed was on fire, her skin crisping, blood pooling around her. "Only you can choose", a child like voice repeated. She had no choice, she sacrificed it all. Her crew, her love and herself.

The cold voice became female and answered her," You gotta pull through this Skipper, for them,... for me." Tears poured down her face. Her room was calm and dark again. She closed her eyes to sleep.

(Awakening.)

Her body felt paralyzed at first. The will to move but feelings of endless fatigue. One eye was opening and smells from her room made her more aware. The sound of an alarm shocked her awareness. She wanted to get up, wires were holding her down. More alarms. Her eyes fully open, her heart pounding.

White clad figures rushed in grabbing her arms. She swung and felt a relieving hit on flesh. A loud grunt could be heard afterwards. She felt a sharp prick in her neck and fatigue washed over her. The paralyzing feeling returned and the darkness came back.

"Commander...Commander. Shepard!"

She opened her eyes from the forced sleep. The familiar man stood in front of her, a hand behind his back. The alliance blue and heavy brow.

"Admiral Hackett, I didn't think I would see you.", she said wearily.

Hackett stood at ease, heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's good to see your alive and kicking. We never thought you would wake up.",he said.

She began to look around, straining her neck to see the room. It was empty except for the Admiral and herself. Hackett became nervous and knew what she was looking for.

"Your crew, The Normandy,are safe.",he started to pace in the room.

"How many years Hackett?", she looked up at him with weary eyes.

He walked to the left side of her bed. Hackett pulled up a chair." Over two and a half years. You were in a coma.", Hackett's reply made her nauseous.

He put his hand on her arm and gave it a light squeeze. "I have to go now but I will come back tomorrow.", he managed a grin.

After he left the emotions overwhelmed her. She wouldn't cry though. Not yet.

The next afternoon Hackett came by again, as he said he would. After she finished the horrible bowl of broth, she began to inquire on her friends and crew members.

"What happened? Where are my friends?", she asked.

Hackett moved uneasily in his chair, clasping his hands together.

"After you turned on the device, all the reapers shut down. All activity ceased from reaper controlled space and we didn't know if you were alive or...dead.", he swallowed hard.

She motioned for more information. "Reluctantly we couldn't look for you immediately. We depended on local coms since the catalyst destroyed most technology around the system. A ground side team found you in the remains of some citadel rumble. You were alive but not conscious.", he stopped to take a break and sipped some water.

"You were in a makeshift clinic unit for 7 months. When London's few remaining hospitals had been repaired enough, they moved you to a less damaged facility. Like the one you're in know. No one wanted to leave your side but we all had duties. It was bad Shepard, your injuries were enough to kill three krogan and it's not easy to put them down.", he quieted up.

Hackett looked around the room eying the various machines that kept her alive. She sat there with no expression. That worried him.

"Where are they now?", she asked again.

He looked hard at the floor,"They all care for you. It was hard for them to leave but they have family and important duties.", Hackett looked at his feet," He was the last to go. About 5 months ago he got a call. He wouldn't say but only that he asked if I would take care of you.", he tried to smile but it died before it could form.

Shepard pulled her knees with some discomfort to her face. She buried herself in them, in her own silent despair. Hackett stood slowly and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up stunned.

He grinned," We are the only ones left,we two old soldiers."

The sun was setting fast behind him. "Its getting late and you need rest. I'll be here tomorrow.", he said.

Hackett left that evening. Shepard tried to soak in everything with perfect understanding but how could she. It hurt, it cut so deep that she could literally feel the sting. Does this mean they have forgotten her? Did he forget her? She shook her head hard. The tears were coming, pushing through the brick wall she set around herself. Almost three years have gone, more of her life taken away from her.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!", she hit the rail with her hand. "DAMMIT!", she screamed. That night it rained.

(False Hope.)

Hackett returned with a strange visitor. He was a biosynthesis specialist from a lab somewhere. She pulled herself to attention, this will be interesting.

"I am doctor Falk. I have heard of your sacrifice and tragic situation.", before he could go on, Shep replied," Who the hell is this! And what is going on?"

Hackett stepped in on the conversation," Shepard he wants to take you to his ship and help you. He helped rebuild you in the Lazarus project.", Hackett finished.

"CERBERUS! You want me to work with him!", she yelled.

The scientist nodded a nervous no," I do not work for them and besides you destroyed the last cell! Ceberus is no more Commander!", Falk said.

She sighed and looked outside. The autumn rain made the sky gloomy and uninviting.

"Where is Miranda? Why isn't she part of this?", Shepard asked.

"Miranda Lawson disappeared after the destruction of the reapers.", said Hackett.

After a moment Shepard stared at the scientist. "Ok Falk, lets hear it!"


	2. Operation Revival

( Hope everyone is enjoying the fic! **BIOWARE OWNS ALL!**)

(Operation Revival.)

" This is crazy. I know this is crazy.", Shepard thought.

She sat in her chair staring out the window, looking out on the soggy ground. Heavy clouds covered the bleak sky, covered her mind in doubt. Deep inside she wanted this so badly. A knock on the door turned her gaze from the window, it was the nurse. It was time.

Falk led the nurse who was wheeling Shepard up on the transport ship.A few hours and they would be at the facility. Shepard couldn't believe she was doing this but it was her only chance. And why not! She already had over a dozen implants and reinforced body parts. She was just one step away from being a complete machine. Her whole life she had lived by the sword. Now the sword had stabbed back. They were all gone now. Hackett was her only friend left. Anderson's death hit hard. She let the tears come before, in private. He was the best damn solider the Alliance ever had.

"ETA 5 minutes.", the ship VI said. It was now or never and now Shepard was given a new purpose and a new mission. Live.

The Nautilus. A massive tech and medical research facility.

Cerberus's best kept secret,now totally owned by the Alliance. It is currently funded by an anonymous backer.

Shepard was wheeled to a clean room. A nurse helped her in her bed. The past two months of anticipation and constant analyzing have been unbearable. Finally now she can fulfill this moment with some hope. All this for her. The fact that an "unknown" not only discovered this undamaged jewel of a facility but that when she really thought about,"Liara", Shepard cocked an eyebrow just thinking about it.

She was sure that it had to be her.

For now though she couldn't care less. This was right and she knew it. They brought her a sheer short gown to put on. It seemed uncomfortably cold in the room. Falk had walked in and sat in a chair across from her. He smiled quickly and looked away. Shepard became nervous.

"Shepard we have prepared the surgical table. Are you ready?", asked Falk.

" So soon!", she paused and closed her eyes. After a deep breath," Lets do this!"

The hallway was a linen white with blindingly bright illuminators overhead. Everything had seemed to slow down around her. Her heart pounding in her ears.

They stopped in front of a metal door at the end of the hallway, she moved uneasily in her chair. It opened and in the room was a large flat table, surrounded by monitors and strange tools. The human nurse helped her to the table. As she lay on the bio table, nurses buzzing around her, an asari woman approached her.

"I am doctor Lanna. I hope you are comfortable?", she asked.

Shepard looked at her quizzically, "What is it you have to say, because whatever you say I'm not changing my mind!"

The asari leaned over her. "You know that any trace of "live" reaper tech is illegal to harbor. You also realize that this is not only extremely dangerous but you could die on the table!", Lanna finished.

Shepard stared hard into her eyes.

"I have suffered long enough. I am also resistant to indoctrination. This is my chance, your chance to truly test this on a live and might I add willing subject,", Shepard said.

"Very well. The choice and consequence are yours.", Lanna said.

Shepard laid back," Yeah and where have I heard that before.", she mumbled.

They hooked her up intravenously to machines and monitors. A warm liquid passed though her system. As she became groggy Doctor Falk and Lanna stood around her.

"I wont lie to you Commander this will be painful.", he said.

"Life is pain Falk," she smirked," You just get used to it!", and at that she went into darkness.

(Harbinger.)

She woke on a plain of grey smoke,a harvested devastation. There stood a man with black hair to her side.

"Where am I?", she thought aloud.

She became stunned by her thoughts being verbally repeated around her. The figure turned around to greet her.

"Shepard, we meet again.", it said.

Shepard gripped her chest and felt an unbelievable horror wash over her.

"No...no! It can't be?", she stumbled backwards.

The figure appeared behind her and caught her. She pulled away from him.

"How are you still alive?", she yelled.

Harbinger walked toward her and grabbed her hand. She couldn't pull away, she felt enthralled. As he pointed her finger to her head,"We have a special bond you and I. We are one.", he said.

She stood in place, unmoving. Harbinger waved his arm over the foul landscape.

"The promised harvesting of our kind, your reapers."

The landscape scoped out of view and suddenly they were suspended in space. Stars blinked around them, planets rotated in their place. Harbinger's body began turning into a husk. Shepard stepped back.

" Why do you fear what you know to be your perfection?", Harbinger said.

Shepard nodded no.

" They are coming Shepard and I will savor the moment when you lead as a new vanguard of destruction.", he smiled with wicked sharp teeth.

" Your precious galaxy "will" be harvested!", Harbinger maniacally laughed.

A massive portal opened and what came through nearly frightened Shepard to death. Dark energy powered a mechanized talon and pulled a planet within it, disappearing back into the portal. Shepard froze. An empty black hole remained.

"Your resolve for reaper tech is from me. I want to perfect you.", Harbinger said.

"Why are you doing this Harbinger? Why can't you leave me alone!", Shepard woke in pain.

Her screams could be heard throughout the 45th floor. Doctor Falk appeared and gave her a sedative.

"We are almost through this. Hold on Commander, just hold on."

(The Change.)

Shepard opened her eyes to talking. Women talking. Her body felt heavier but she could feel more of her lower extremities. She wiggled her toes and laughed to herself. A hand touched her. She looked around to Falk.

"I see your finally awake.", he smiles.

Shepard starts to sit up.

"Easy now. We want this done slowly and cautiously.", repeated Falk.

Over the next two weeks, Shepard manages to walk, skip and jump back to her old self. There were a few minor differences. Her hair had become black! The pigment itself changed.

Her skin more pale and she noticed a difference in personality too. Miranda would not have approved of it but she's not here and Shepard has become a new woman. No longer part of the Spectres and officially retired from the Alliance, she is free to pursue new and exciting enterprises'. Or she could retire and start something more personal for herself.

The staff at the Nautilus had become a new crew to her and Falk began to flirt with his Gyn, or Gynoid, as he calls her now. The droid creation.

If only EDI were there to see her. To check and compare the new implants. Shepard realized that her enhancements, her new look and even new friends could not push back the sting of losing the Normandy. She inwardly missed them. Her family, her love.

All gone and behind her now. Gone.

(Empty.)

Spectre Vakarian stared at the empty bed in the room that belonged to her. He was right. She was gone.

Admiral Hackett is now under scrutiny for the where about of the Commander but Garrus has friends. Special friends who are seriously pissing him off. He knows Liara, (the ever infamous shadow broker), is hiding this from him. Of course she'd do anything for Shepard. So would he!

But to not consider that he would be worried at his lovers absence, to have the "blue balls" to lie to his face. He stood there for an hour contemplating. If only he had something to calibrate.

Gentle Friend.

Shepherd had begun to feel ill. Her new implants rejected by her body. She complained of persistent nightmares and exhibited an extreme change to her personality.

Falk had her take rest while he and his staff worked to save her from dying or worse. In a manner of days Shepherd returned to a coma state.

All seemed lost.

A week later, all communications from the Nautilus had ceased. A Spectre was sent to investigate.

(Paranoid.)

Garrus looked out the transport ship window he "commandeered ". To his surprise it seemed awfully foreboding.

Her last known coördinates was on this ship. So why does he not feel enthusiastic about this mission. Earlier, in his flight, he received an anonymous message to meet two hours from now, outside the Nautilus.

He was most curious about it. After some time of mental preparation, his mysterious person showed up.

"Docking in progress",said the onboard VI.

Garrus wasn't too stunned when he saw Agent Lawson casually walking through the door.

"Spectre Vakarian. I had hoped it was you they sent. Although Kaiden could have gotten the job done as well.", she finished.

Garrus cocked his eye at her. "Why are you here? I thought you and Oriana were hiding somewhere?",he asked.

Miranda shrugged"I have from time to time been checking on Shepherd. Her progress with live reaper tech was ...unwise.", she shook her head.

Garrus felt indifferent about that situation. If it met she could live her life. If it met she could be with him. Garrus turned his head to face out the window,"What exactly do you know?".

Miranda settled against the bulkhead and crossed her arms,"Only that a rogue VI has taken the ship and its crew hostage. If Shepard is in there , she needs our help."

Garrus thought about the dangers a VI could have. In their previous encounters on the SR 1, it turned out to be EDI. Though the AI on the citadel destroyed itself in an attempt to kill them.

" We need an infiltration team.", Miranda said.

Garrus nodded. He used his Spectre authority to requisition one.

After some time of deliberating, they set off to the seemingly derelict ship.

They would soon know that appearances mean nothing.

(Faithless.)

Garrus's team reached the welcome center of the Nautilus. Miranda had split up to reach the main core. If she could disable the reactor then the VI would shut down.

Meanwhile Garrus provided distraction for her to remain unseen. Things looked well despite the gloomy setting. Miranda was half way to the maintenance facility when she picked up heat signatures.

She eased around the hallway, her pistol aimed ahead of her view. The door slid open. Targeting.

"Wait! Don't shoot, we're trapped!", said a salarion scientist.

Miranda processed this." That's ridiculous! I was able to hack the door with considerable ease.

" Warning decontamination in progress.", an unknown VI echoed in the hallway.

Miranda heard the whining of laser grids turning on," Oh hell!"


	3. Faithless continued

**( BIOWARES DA BOSS!)  
**Thanks to all who have stuck by so far. Big Hugs :)

(Faithless continued...)

Miranda had no choice but to follow the scientist back into the engineering room. They were now sealed in. " What the hell is going on here!", Miranda yelled.

Garrus had reached the medical facility. His comm was silent, his team equally silent. This meant two things. Either Miranda was taking her sweet time or something had gone wrong.

Just as he finished the thought,"Warning! Intruders on level B-478. Warning!" Garrus felt a chill.

His team, a human male mercenary named Jake, asari huntress and a quarion teenager on his pilgrimage; all pulled out their big guns.

The sound of Mechs filled the echoing room. Time to fight. ...

Miranda paced back and forth. Both scientists looked exhausted.

"So, the two of you attended Shepard while she received the Reaper implants?", asked Miranda.

"Yes, I was to over see her vitals." said the female human scientist.

"So what happened here? What type of VI is this we're dealing with.", Miranda said.

The scientist became nervous. "Its a long story.", said the salarion.

Miranda holstered her gun," I've got time." ...

The gun fight lasted as long as it took to hack the elevator. Garrus gave suppressing fire while Rin, the quarion, hacked the terminal. After they made it in the elevator, Garrus realized Jake had been injured.

"Jake, what happened?", asked Garrus.

" I got hit in my ribs.", he wheezed," I've been through worse."

Garrus grabbed some medi gel and tossed it at him. "I won't look good as a Spectre if my hired guns die on me."

The elevator stopped suddenly on the A level. Kylena opened the door. They all , one by one, cautiously piled out. Down the hall of empty rooms, Garrus caught a heat blip on his visor.

"Square root of 906.1" repeated on his HUD display.

Something was familiar about it.

He made a resounding," Aha!", which prompted Rin to prematurely discharge his quarion calmed down when Garrus put his hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay. I believe I know who this is."

The door of a right room opened and bright light spilled out. Garrus adjusted and to his relief there in front of him was David Archer, the mathematics savant.

" I remember you.",said David.

Garrus motioned for his team to take positions. He knelt in front of David.

"Are you okay? How did you know it was me?"

David nodded his head and started to get up. He stood a little crooked. "I was brought...here in this place to help.", David said.

"Who? Is Shepard here?", before Garrus could finish, his comms cracked to life.

"Garrus, this is Miranda.", she sounded exasperated from running," I'm trapped in Engineering. You won't believe what I found out.

Your not going to like what you hear."

(Harmless.)

During Shepard's second coma, the reaper implants in her body began to communicate with the VI and all the integrated circuit technologies of the ship. Doctor Falk surmised that her conscious self was controlling the electronic aspects.

She was everywhere at once and soon became uncontrollable. The reaper part of her mind, which developed in her psyche, attempted to do a type of indoctrination. She became very persuasive and the crew actually thought that the galaxy was in danger...again! Only after the efforts of David Archer were the Doctors, scientist and the rest of the crew able to hide and try to signal for help. She is stored in D level, along with the remaining live reaper tech.", both scientists finished.

Garrus could hardly, no could not even fathom the huge mistake that Shepard had made and now he might even have to destroy her. They needed a plan and quickly.

Miranda had worked steadily with the other scientist to return power function and control of the ship.

On the lower D level of the ship,David stood outside the door to Shepard's room. Garrus had an odd feeling. At that moment the power returned.

The door slid open and there before them was a massive reaper construct. A cocoon of reaper cords and wires, all live. Kylena went in first followed by Jake. Rin stayed behind with David, who was wringing his hands nervously. Garrus eyed that but did nothing..yet.

As they approached the cocoon Miranda came through the elevator along with Dr Falk. He was in his prime but handsome. He too twitched but with more excitement than anticipation.

"Absolutely perfect. The legacy.", he whispered.

"What the hell is that!",Miranda said pointing with her pistol.

They all gathered around it. It was frightening but extraordinary. A literal metal insulation, a webbing of bio-organic and droid components.

This thing had Shepard in it or... something else. Garrus used his visor to check for life signs. It gave him a bright orange. He became nervous.

"She knows your here.", said David.

Miranda walked closer to the complex wiring.

"David can you communicate with this thing.?", asked Garrus.

Dr Falk shook his head,"This is not a thing. It is perfection, our and hers...legacy."

Garrus had Jake remove him. Something sounded not right. The cocoon vibrated then hummed. David backed away.

"She is angry. Cut her loose.", David said.

Just then the scientists protested loudly," No. If you do she'll have full control and kill us all!", they said frantically.

Miranda held up her pistol and aimed."Only one way to find out!", she shot the cord.

The normal light returned to the room. All the cords and wires were giving way, removing themselves one by one. A metal pod emerged. It settled in front of them.

Inside beyond the frosted window you could see a silhouette of a face. The pod depressurized and the lid lifted. Cold steam filled the room and footsteps could be heard walking out.

After the steam cleared the whole room became silent. Garrus swallowed hard. The long black hair and pale naked skin. Yes she was bare. Her green eyes pierced into him.

"The square root of 906.1 is?", asked David with a pause, "Online.", said the VI Shepard.

She looked straight ahead and did not turn her face or advert her eyes.

"30.1 David.", she said.

Soon after, Shepard collapsed into Garrus's arms.

David sat on the floor rocking back and forth, "It all seemed harmless.", he mumbled.


	4. I'm Different

( For those who have endured my ramblins, thanks. **BIOWARE owns all!**)

(I'm Different.)

Garrus grew tired of Faulks constant meddling and his "scientific" explanations. All he knew now was that his commander and lover may have possibly been turned into a reaper. Miranda believes so too!

Shepards sleeping body lay in the medic room ,C level seemed to have the least damage. A call to the Normandy was made since Garrus needed some help with this very dangerous and fragile situation. How he was planning to explain this or even try to make sense of this was unclear to him. She had changed but somehow Garrus felt that Shepard was still in there.

Garrus recieved a message on his omni-tool, it read that Shepard had woken up. He felt considerably nervous. The Normandy hadn't even showed up yet but he needed to see her, talk to her. As he entered the elevator he couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

He always got those feelings and nine times out of ten, he was right.

(The lies they told me.)

Her mind became twisted in thought, so many dark spaces. How could she even find herself now. The quiet mind doesn't exist anymore. Voices, voices and more voices.

" I'm crazy!", she thought.

Even that got swallowed by a deeper presence. She saw the husk Harbinger again.

He moved with a disturbing gait, wild spasmic fits of his body. The skin peeled and a pale hand pushed through his chest. He grinned at her.

His moaning was so terrible to hear Shepard covered her ears but couldn't drown it out. A flash of light blinded her, Harbinger vanished and Legacy was born. The opposite of her being.

He reached out and grabbed her by her throat, squeezing tightly," Right now, your pain has only begun.", it said. The mirror shattered and all that is left is Legacy.

(Replica.)

Garrus set foot out of the elevator. His nerves driving him to insanity. He stood outside her door. It slid open. There she was, standing there. She was dressed now, her new black hair sleek against her back. She turned and smiled at him.

He wanted to feel better, but the bad feeling returned.

The moment in his mind seemed perfect. It was going to be ok, they were going to fix this.

He stepped forward," Shepard, I got your message. You wanted to see me?", he asked.

She lifted her arm from behind her back in a fluid motion. A pistol in her hand, and he thought," I still love you." The shot shattered his armor, hitting plate.

She fired again and again as he went down. Slowly and painfully, while lying on the floor, Shepard walked over him and looked back. She grinned and cocked her head at him. She closed the door and he closed his eyes.

Some time later he woke up to yelling. Miranda hovered over him with worry in her face. Garrus moved his head to see where he was, then it hit him. Shepard tried to kill him. She wanted to kill him, the pain returned in his chest. Armor piercing rounds, went right through his plated skin.

" The Normandy is here!", a very anxious salarion blurted out.

Garrus couldn't think now. All his strength is focused on surviving, living to chase her down. If she is a reaper then he must take her out. His heart stung him, this is likely going to be the most impossible, suicidal mission since the reapers and collectors.

"Spirits, what have you done?", he thought before he passed out.

On the Normandy, Alenko and the rest of the team gathered in the war room.

" What happened?", asked Kaiden.

Miranda sighed," Shepard had woken up, with seemingly normal behaviour towards us. She requested to see Garrus. I decided to have a look at her beyond the door. Shepard recognized ...', Miranda broke off and swallowed putting her hand to her neck," She grabbed my throat with incredible strength and almost killed me. I had no choice but to fire on her but she took my pistol and knocked me out. I was stashed in the locker room.", she looked at the recovered Garrus.

Tough son of a bitch came to mind when looking at him.

It had only been 8 hours since he was shot but Garrus's resolve must have been stronger than pain or injury.

Kaiden leaned over the table," We have to do something. If she really isn't Shepard, we need to take her out. Before she hurts anyone else.", Kaiden said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Garrus just stared at the table. In his mind he knew what he had to do but in his heart, he was slowly dying.

The newly named VI Shep had stolen a transport pod and disappeared through the mass relay. Traynor tracked the ships serial signature to was their only lead so far.

(The Queen is Dead.)

Legacy boarded in the Docking bay of Omega. He set the pod to blow forty-five seconds after docking. His feminine body could prove useful on this waste of a station.

Shepard fought hard to stop him but he put her in her box.

He looked around the wards, walking amongst all the stale stock of life before him. First he must pay a visit to an old friend, and take control.

Legacy walked around the lower markets, he found his first target, an asari huntress.

" Perfect.", he thought.

He walked up to her and noticed her new armor. " I like your suit."

...

The Normandy docked with full approval from Aria. She greeted Garrus, Miranda and Kaiden at her club; Afterlife.

" "Aria have you heard any strange occurrences on your station?", asked Kaiden.

Garrus eyed a bartender who seemed more nervous than usual.

" Yes, actually. Two deaths have been reported and an unknown transport pod exploded in docking bay 87. What is going on?," she asked.

" We can't really tell you yet but it is important if you give us the information on those deaths." replied Miranda.

Aria cocked an eyebrow," Two asari were murdered in the markets on the level below us. Their armor, weapons and supplies stolen.", Garrus sat next to Aria," Its Shepard, she's a reaper or something. We have to stop her or Spirits knows what she'll do next.", he said.

Aria looked at them with surprise," Shepard's alive? How is she a reaper?," before Aria could finish an explosion in the lower level of the club jolted them off their feet.

Garrus heard panicked screams all around him. Kaiden unholsterd his rifle and Miranda brought out her pistol.

" What the hell was that?", Aria yelled while amping up her biotics.

" We have to check that out!",Kaiden said.

As they ran down the stairs Aria quickly caught up to them," You think I'm going to ignore this? Screw that!"

They reached the second level, people running and screaming past them. Garrus noticed mechs coming towards them. " Incoming ahead!", Garrus took out a rampant mech with his rifle.

Aria warped a couple of mechs together while Kaiden pushed past them," I got point!", he said.

On the third level fire had broken out all around the place. The alarms were blaring in the acoustic environment. Miranda pulled the sprinklers and they proceeded to the fourth level, the initial blast zone. A lone figure surrounded by mechs stood in the distance.

"Took you long enough." it said in a deep ominous tone.

The mechs walked forward but didn't fire. Garrus couldn't describe how different her voice and manner was.

" I don't know who the hell you think you are but "nobody" Fucks with my station!", Aria yelled.

VI Shepard came through the clearing of smoke," Apologies but I wanted your attention.", he said.

Aria smirked," Well now that you've got it, what do you want?" VI Shepard walked a little closer, Kaiden stepped forward," Shepard! What are you doing?"

He stopped and stared hard at Kaiden. " My name is Legacy. Shepard is deleted." it smiled sinisterly.

Garrus adverted his eyes but had a nagging feeling. The persona of this " legacy" is different.

" Well my sweet blue Queen, have you figured it out yet?," Legacy rubbed his female hand over Arias cheek.

She stepped back." Don't you fucking touch me again!", Aria said biotics flaring.

Legacy smirked and charged foward fast. Aria defelcted the intending blow but Legacy was to inhumanly agile. He used an omni-blade to stab her though the chest.

" Long live the Queen.", legacy laughed as Aria fell quickly to the floor.

All the mechs turned toward them and fired. Miranda took a hit to her leg but used her overload along with Garrus's to stop a group of mechs. Kaiden gave suppressing fire while Garrus helped Miranda to safety.

They had to retreat while a laughing Legacy echoed on the level below them.

Kaiden contacted the Normandy, it was a close call in the club for them, they were outnumbered and shocked by the recent events.

James showed up to help Garrus, while Kaiden finished off the mechs on the top-level.

" We have to warn the Alliance, we need help!," said Kaiden.

On the docking bay they loaded in the kodiak, Cortez sped them out to the Normandy. It was just in time too, a kinetic barrier covered the entire station.

Those people are now trapped with a maniac. Garrus felt sorrow overwhelm him. Can he do this?

(Immaterial.)

Legacy sat next to Aria's body. She was covered in purple colored blood. Now he needs to build his army and finish what his predecessors could not. All these organics made him revile.

Soon the Hunters will be here and he will remake this galaxy for the Cull. He smiled as her subconscious fought to be heard. Shepard screamed and kicked in her prison. Legacy held on so tight and was not letting go...ever!

" This galaxy is mine.", he said.

...

Alliance is now informed of the recent events. No word from Palaven on whether they would send reinforcements or not.

Garrus sat in her old cabin.

Kaiden is the new captain of the Normandy now. He let Garrus take as much time before to settle his mind, now this time it's happening to him again.

He looked out the space window while laying in the bed. All those bitter-sweet memories flooding his brain. His mandibles twitched while his heart raced as he reminiscenced.

Her soft skin, fragranted hair loosely hanging over his face. How she would kiss him over the facial scars. It was too much now.

He got up quickly and tried to walk out, but her ghost still haunted this place. The walls remembered a moment in time, of Shepard and Vakarian.

She's gone, nothing left but a husk of reaper tech that now he must destroy. If he didn't get a distraction soon, he might do something rash.

"Spirits.", he thought.

A message came on his omni-tool. He could breathe again.

...

" Alliance command can't help us. We're on our own.", Kaiden sighed heavily as he briefed the team.

Garrus crossed his arms in acknowledgement. It was time to set up a raid on the station, but how will they get past the kinetic barrier?Where would they find the help? He remembered the team for the Nautilus mission.

Garrus gave a call to them.

Jake, Rin and Kylena showed up in their old refurbished transport ship. They set up in the war room.

Kaiden and Garrus met them to discuss the current objective. Meanwhile Miranda put her infiltration team together.

" Torres you will be cloaking while Smith takes out the power in docking bay 23.", Miranda gave the orders as the new Normandy crew nodded in approval.

" I want you to exercise full caution, this is not a training scenario. Legacy is extremely dangerous and a fully capable mêlée specialist.", Miranda finished as Garrus and his mercenary team entered the bay area.

" Miranda are you ready?" She walked toward Garrus," This isn't going to be easy but I know what has to be done.", she put a hand on his shoulder.

Garrus shrugged it off, not in a rude way but unsure. They all had their duties.

" I have to undue what I love most.", he thought.

He noticed to his disturbance that his hand was shaking as he loaded his rifle.

The kodiak hummed and lifted off the metal floor. He can't do this.


	5. Legacy

**( BIOWARE OWNS ALL!)**

This is to everyone who gave me their time and read the story so far. More to come, big promises!

(Legacy.)

Legacy knew they were coming. The fragile piece of hope Shepard clung to revealed those intentions. Good!

Legacy walked to the couch and sat crossing his legs. That lovesick turian bastard is starting to get on his nerves. Shepard laughed at him and shrieked when he put her back in the box.

The Normandy lingered around, they can do what they like. He already has won.

Legacy prepared the nightclub,he wasn't going down without a fight. One problem occurred as he looked at the table across from him. Aria's body had gone missing. He looked out the club room's glass window.

" Run while you can, the reapers were nothing compared to me. Your existence is at an end." he said to himself.

Miranda and her team approached the docking bay. The kinetic barrier covered it. She signaled for Smith to use a tech laser to open a small hole while Torres cloaked herself and disappeared inside. Miranda waited patiently for 5 minutes until the barrier had gone down on that section. They landed and proceeded to the club.  
...

Garrus lead his own incursion with the mercenary group he lead before. They were to breach a barred section and enter through a backdoor of the markets. The Afterlife club was the goal.

Garrus felt every nerve in his body fight for control but he wouldn't let it. If he decided to solo it to the club, he wasn't sure that he could carry out the mission.

He enjoyed shooting the mechs, each one imploded from his widow. He felt the crunch of metal under his boots as he rushed past them.

Rin was taken down by a large mech. Poor bastard didn't have a chance. He split up between two columns and used overload on it to take away its shield. Then Kylena used a grenade launcher and destroyed it.

She ran to Rin's lifeless body, Garrus put a hand on her shoulder," I'm sorry Kylena."

Kylena gave him a hard look and pushed forward. This needed to end fast!Further along the level they reached more resistance. Garrus believed almost all the mechs on Omega are being used to stop them...or distract them.

Miranda broke comm silence," Garrus!," static and loud explosions in the background," Legacy took down Smith and Torres, I'm pinned in the wards lower level.," the message ended.

Garrus motioned for his team to double time it. Almost there. More mechs, more shots and more thermal clips pinging on the floor. Garrus showed up at the back entrance to the club. The door was open and there were no mechs.

" Jake, I need you to go and back up Miranda. She's pinned down!", Garrus said.

Jake nodded hesitantly but left anyways. Garrus signaled Kylena to take point while he aimed his sniper to peek inside. He went in slowly. In the center was Legacy. The stance and body were not Shepard's.

"Garrus, I'm so scared, help me.", said Legacy.

Garrus walked in rifle aimed but he started shaking again.

" Garrus, please I need you!," Legacy laughed with the now familiar dark tone.

Garrus knew it,Legacy was a male counterpart to Shepard's psyche.

" What do you want Legacy?," asked Garrus.

Legacy looked as if he began struggling with himself but did his best to keep composure.

" She's fighting to come back but I wont let her, I wont lose control yet! They are coming.," Legacy started to struggle while standing and fell to one knee.

Garrus took advantage of this." Shepard I know your still in there. Come back to me, Please!," Garrus pleaded.

Legacy stood up. He eyed Kylena but lunged toward Garrus and knocked the rifle from his hands.

They struggled, blow to blow, Legacy was strong. He broke Garrus's arm. Garrus snarled in pain but head butted him with his spurred fringe. It cut Legacy's face.

"Careful with the merchandise!", laughed Legacy.

He brought out his omni-blade and tried to stab him. Garrus hit him hard across the jaw,he couldn't believe he was beating up Shepard or at least her body! Legacy staggered back in pain. He grabbed Garrus's widow rifle, Garrus bounded back.

Legacy used his inhuman speed and ran past him only to end up behind Kylena. He skewered her through the back but Kylena managed to warp Legacy backwards against the bar. Legacy gripped the widow tight.

He pointed it at Garrus," I'm going to enjoy watching you die and hearing her screams while you bleed!", Legacy screamed.

Garrus saw a bright blue light lobbed at Legacy. A huge biotic explosion knocked him across the room. Garrus looked up in shock to see a badly injured Aria limp toward Legacy's still body. Kylena managed to run past Aria toward Shepard's body and brought out a pistol. She aimed it at her head.

Garrus ran to stop her." No, She's still in there!," he yelled at Kylena.

Aria had fell backwards and Garrus caught her. He laid her down against the wall. He turned his attention toward Kylena.

" I will shoot this bitch!",Kylena yelled.

Garrus read vital signs on his visor. Shepard's body is not seriously damaged.

" I know your angry about Rin, I know exactly how you feel but you have to trust me. Kylena, trust me!", Garrus looked into her eyes.

Kylena quickly made like she was going to go through it but lowered her weapon. She walked away only to collaspe on the floor. Aria coughed out huge amounts of blood. Garrus immediately commed the Normandy for help. He stayed with them until Miranda showed up.

" Damn Garrus!. Is she...?", Miranda pointed at Shepard's body.

" No.", he said.

" So how did you stop her or... him?", Miranda asked.

Garrus slowly stood up," A battle of the minds.",he said.

Garrus carefully walked away. He sat down on a piece of broken table and closed his eyes.

Kaiden had Shepard's body bound in omni shackles. They put her in the Normandy's AI core room. With the kinetic barrier up they closed and sealed the door. Legacy is not going anywhere.

Garrus told Kaiden of Legacy's threat," Interesting but we have to help Shepard first.",Kaiden said. Garrus shook his head," I need a drink", he looked at the sealed door and across to Aria and Kylena, who were being treated.

He left the med bay and sat in the main gun battery. His home away from home. Garrus felt sleep forcing itself on him. If he did fall asleep, nightmares were sure to follow. He laid his head against the bulkhead.

The nightmares came.

(All that Follows.)

Legacy stood outside the silver box, Shepard's prison.

He rubbed the cool metal with his hand,put his mouth to the panel," I know how much that hurt you."

Shepard laughed at him," You still couldn't kill him. He was just too much for you!"

Legacy pulled away and grunted in frustration. "Your body is my link to the control of your galaxy. I wouldn't waste my breath on false hope, Mia.", Legacy grinned.

Shepard sighed and leaned against the panel on the opposite side.

" You really are deluded! I will break free and utterly destroy you!", she roared.

Legacy walked away whistling a tune. The darkness surrounded her again. Mia closed her eyes, a hand touched her shoulder.

" Skipper..."

(Villain.)

The Normandy was under way to the Sol system with the now most dangerous cargo since EDI's own body.  
It lay still, rousing fear in the crew. No one walked near the door, no one except one single turian.

Garrus would sit outside of the door contemplating, over analyzing. Not one person discussed or mentioned Shepard. A message popped up on his omni-tool, it was from Liara! Of all people right now.

" Garrus, I know what happened is my fault. Please see me in the battery core room."

" She's already here?", he said to himself.

She must have snuck on board or was he that invested in thought? To much thinking not enough drinking.

As Garrus walked toward the elevator, Miranda showed up.

" You have a special visitor I hear.," she looked around then put her hand to her suit clasp, leaning back on her heels," I've got something that has come up. I wont be here anymore.", she finished.

Garrus took it well," I understand. We all have other responsibilities. Thanks for your help Miranda."

Miranda nodded, as Garrus left, Miranda spoke," Isn't that what got us here in the first place? I mean, taking too much time for ourselves and forgetting those that really needed us?", she said.

Garrus stopped but proceeded walking again. On the way down he couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't leave, if he stayed to be her anchor...he had a call. The doors opened and he walked into the battery core room, there was Liara standing next to a console.

" Garrus, it is so good to see you again!", she smiled weakly.

" So, what is it you want me to hear?", Garrus asked.

Liara stepped past him, paced the walkway. " I want to help, its my fault. I can touch her thoughts, I can get her out.", Liara said.

Garrus didn't feel sure about this. Legacy is a devil of sorts. He could destroy Liara's mind.

" No. We'll find another way, there has to be.", said Garrus.

" Until then I can join minds with this " Legacy" and find Shepard. If he has her trapped in a sub-conscious state?", Liara put her hand on Garrus's shoulder.

" Ok. If you really want this and are completely confident you can do it?", Garrus cocked his head and rubbed his eyes.

" I can do this Garrus, trust me.", she said.

Liara informed Kaiden what she wanted to do. Kaiden protested like Garrus but understood. They all gathered in the med bay, in front of the AI core door. A few crewman, James included, had their guns out, for insurance.

Garrus walked to the door and shut down the barrier. He put his hand on the red holo tab, it turned green. Everyone held their breath, it opened. It was dark.

" Why are the lights off?", asked Kaiden.

Before Garrus could answer something pushed past him, hard. He fell backwards, James started to shoot. It was Legacy.

" Don't let it get out!", Kaiden screamed.

Liara used a singularity to hold Legacy. Kaiden reaved him, but he didn't give up. The singularity collapsed and Legacy landed on one knee.

He stood up slowly," You're all pathetic, thinking you can defeat me. I am reaper construct reborn!," Garrus shot him in the back.

Legacy fell on both knees stunned.

" Bet you didn't see that coming you bastard!," Garrus roared.

Kaiden and Liara were in shock, " You shot Shepard!", Kaiden yelled.

James walked over and secured Legacy's arms," He's all yours blue.", James said.

Liara nodded and knelt in front of Legacy.

" She belongs to me.", Legacy spat.

Liara put her hands to Legacy's head," I'm going to join our minds", Legacy struggled but James held firm," Embrace Eternity.", her eyes went black.

Liara found herself in a silver box. In it were several dead bodies, smelling and rotting. They all looked like the Normandy crew. She heard sobbing in the far corner of the room.

" Shepard!", she said.

" No..NO! Stay away from me ghost. Your dead...DEAD!," Shepard crawled away from her.

Liara knelt and gently rubbed Shepard's head. " It's ok I can help you. This is all my fault!", Liara cried.

Shepard stood with her and they embraced." I can't save you." Shepard whispered.

Liara looked at her," Mia...", Legacy appeared behind her.

She didn't know he was there. Shepard saw him and tried to pull away from Liara.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!",Shepard screamed.

Liara stepped back," Shepard...," Legacy stabbed Liara, she screamed in pain.

In a blink, Liara was back out of Shepard's mind. Her head was killing her. " Liara are you okay?', it was James, he is bleeding from his head.

" What happened? Where's Shepard..LEGACY!", Liara screeched.

James got up and peeked around the corner of the med bay door pointing with his rifle," Its Legay, he's gotten more powerful. He broke free and kicked "my" ass!", James sounded pissed.

Liara stood,she picked up a pistol from the floor. " Where are they now?"


	6. Betrayal

(**BIOWARE OWNER)**

Hope all is enjoying. Thanks for investing your time to read my story. :)

(Betrayal.)

Legacy used his enthrallment to subdue the Normandy. Everyone was either writhing in pain or helplessly lost in their minds. Legacy laughed while he watched from the cockpit with Joker. He kept a pistol pointed to his head.

" You can shoot me if you want. I'm not helping you to do anything!", Joker said.

Legacy rolled his eyes," You really are annoying.", he shot Joker in the leg.

Joker grabbed it," Breath...( sucking air motions) Breath, you can do this.",he fell forward.

Legacy used the barrier to stop anyone from barging in,Garrus most of all. He sat against the panel staring at him across the walkway with the most murderous intent.

"Garrus, you seem perplexed at the moment? What "IS" running through that head of yours?", Legacy grinned.

Garrus couldn't talk or move, it took all his mental strength to stay sane. The console in front of Joker's empty chair beeped.

" Finally!", Legacy said.

" This is Falk, are you there my Gyn?", Falk was inbound for the Normandy on a smaller battle ship.

Legacy touched the comm," Falk hurry it up, NOW!"

The ship pulled up and docking procedures began. Legacy let down the barrier. The hatch opened and Falk walked in.

" My GOD!, what is happening here?", he said with fear.

" Discipline.", Legacy leered.

At that point Liara and James showed up. " LEGACY!", Liara yelled. He turned to face her. " YOU WILL LET SHEPARD GO!", Liara screamed in fury.

Legacy shifted in his armor," Or what?", he said.

" Or so help me...(Liara hesitated) I WILL destroy you, body and mind.", she said.

Legacy smirked and started to walk out, James fired at him. It bounced off his armor. They stood in the hatch doorway as Liara and James ran up to them,"You take one step further and I'll blow this ship.", Legacy held up a small device, it blinked red.

Liara stopped James," I will find you.", she said.

" I'm looking forward to it...Shadow Broker!", he smiled and winked at Garrus.

He was still struggling on the floor. The hatch door closed and Faulk led Legacy into his ship. As the battle ship left the view of the Normandy, all the crew seemed to break free of the enthrallment.

Garrus stood up exhausted. Liara ran to him," Garrus all you alright?".

James helped Joker to his feet and put him over his shoulder."Ah DAMN James, REALLY!," Joker was annoyed.

Liara held Garrus up," Its not..Shepard anymore,(he grimaced),"That thing is NOT Shepard!", Garrus had trouble concentrating on his words but his eyes dammed Legacy to death.

Liara stood staring at him," You can't be serious! I know I made my threat but that was to only scare Legacy, to try to break his hold with doubt.", said Liara.

Garrus looked away from her, he walked with a heavy burden. Liara followed him.

Kaiden was in the med-bay getting patched up from Legacy's new biotic powers. They all stood or sat, in disbelief. What can they do? All hope seemed lost now, Legacy is a psychopath. Worse, he's a reaper.

Time flowed by in a slower state as they entered the Sol system. A group of Alliance fleets greeted them, not knowing the dangerous cargo had escaped.

(Grim.)

Legacy and Falk surveyed the ship," It's a fine ship for your use. I have made the arrangements with the Razor clan.,"Falk said.

Legacy raised an eyebrow," The Vorcha? Well, that ought to be interesting.", he stood in front of the cargo release chamber. Falk haplessly walked in front of him.

"How are your implants doing? I should do a scan.", Legacy pulled his arm away from him.

Falk stepped back alarmed, further into the chamber. " My dear Falk, my little fool.", Legacy caressed Falks cheek," I am doing well and as you can see, I'm very...healthy", Legacy reassured.

Falk relaxed, he smiled at Legacy. " What are we doing next?", he said.

Legacy walked up to him, forcing Falk to step further back," We are not doing anything. "I" am going to take what is mine.", and with that Legacy shut the door.

Falk panicked," Gyn, please, what are you doing?", the chamber door activated.

Falk held on screaming to the panel rail while the suction of space was pulling him out. "I'm afraid your services are no longer needed. Oh and, The name is Legacy.", Falk was pulled out into the silence of space, his tomb.

Legacy walked away to the cockpit and put his hand on auto-pilot.

" Destination in Progress.", the VI said.

He brought out his omni-blade, grabbed a wad of black hair and cut it off.

" I am here to stay."

(Resolution.)

Garrus paced back and forth, anger and grief filling his mind. His hate can not be bound, he will finish him, not Liara or Kaiden. NO ONE!

"Legacy...", he thought," I will see you screaming when I kill you!"

The door to the gun battery opened," Who the FUCK is it!," yelled Garrus.

To his dismay it was Traynor. " I'm..I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you that if you needed anything I..", she trailed off.

Garrus calmed down and walked to her," I'm sorry. Thank you for checking up on me. Seriously, thanks.", he put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled this time and left.

Garrus became infuriated, he threw his data pads and rifle. He punched the bulkhead so hard that his own blue blood was coloring the surface as if a child had painted on it.

He can't wait for orders, he can't wait for them. He needed to end it now! He's a Spectre!

Garrus grabbed his rifle and walked out towards the elevator,he passed Liara who was trying to talk to him. Kaiden and James were just heading out of the elevator," Hey Scars!", James yelled.

Garrus ignored them all.

The ride down felt like a century had gone by. The door opened, he passed Cortez," Hey Garrus, what are you up too?"

Garrus didn't care, he opened the hatch door to the kodiak," I need to use this.", he said.

Cortez looked confused," Whats going on?".

Garrus used his Spectre status to over ride the Normandy's cargo door,he switched the Kodiak on." Emergency Barrier Online", the VI said.

Liara , James and Kaiden appeared out of the elevator. " Garrus! STOP!," Kaiden yelled.

Garrus turned the kodiak around and flew right out of the bay. He will end this!

Liara turned her head to Cortez and sighed at him. " Hey I'm not in the mood to get my ass kicked by an angry turian.", Cortez said.

Liara walked to the emergency kinetic barrier console and turned it off after the cargo door closed.

" I should have watched him.", she said with guilt.

" Na, He would've done his own thing anyways. Besides, wouldn't you?", James said.


	7. Truth

( Bioware Owns All)  
Hope all is enjoying!

Now let me explain so far. There is a well-known theory about whether or not Shepard is indoctrinated. Most people who have played ME3 before the extra-endings and DLC's know a different story. I do not knock the extra-ending at all, in fact it just makes it more...dramatic.  
The whole possibility is exciting and gives us a new perspective into the mind of a fallen hero. Paragon or Renegade, it doesn't matter. Also if there are some who find it impossible or just plain hard to believe that Garrus would even think of destroying the one thing that rocks his universe, well Garrus is full of surprises and I for one love that about his character. He's smart and sexy, just perfect for an LI story. Okay..okay..shut up and tell the damn story. I am,I am. LOL because I can. Lots of thank yous to those that have read so far, even if you hate it. :)

(TRUTH.)

Garrus knew what he had to do. In order to destroy Legacy he must first discover the origins, but how far does he have to go? Shepard always had a confident mind..until,...until earth was hit. There, right at that moment when he met her again on Palaven. The difference in her confidence. Mordin's death and Kaiden on the citadel. The slow change. He figured it out!

" Must have been when the nightmares began. On earth during her incarceration.", he thought aloud.

His flight took him back to the Nautilus, where "it" was made. Garrus arrived in the Hades Gamma cluster,Antaeus system. He docked in the darkened cargo bay. It was now truly derelict.

He cautiously stepped out of the kodiak. The Normandy was sure to find him soon but he wont be here when they do show up. The elevators were still working, good. Garrus walked in and the door shut. A small light turned on overhead, the digital screen partially lit up to show floor numbers and levels. He picked the 45th floor, where her surgery started.

The ride up was uncomfortable only because he wasn't sure if he was really alone. When he did arrive, the doors slid open with a strained creak. He winced at this.

Rifle up, Garrus walked out slowly, surveying his surroundings. The whole floor is dark. Wall to wall, looking for cover,Garrus found the door to the surgery room. It opened, he found the table were it began. All the wires, monitors and tools had been untouched.

He stood in front of the console that worked the monitors. It turned on by itself for a minute, then it stopped working. Something downloaded onto his omni-tool. Garrus at first tried to stop it but after some hesitation, he decided to see what it was. The download took ten minutes. Garrus walked to a monitor that was flickering. He touched the holo screen which shocked him enough to make him lose consciousness.

Some time had passed and he woke to a digital world that resembled a burnt park. He heard sobbing in the distance and a reaper rumble. His heart sped up and pounded in his hears.

Something walked to him and touched his shoulder," Garrus?".

(Requiem.)

Garrus couldn't believe his eyes, it was the real Shepard. Or at least he thought it was, her red hair and confident smile.

" Shepard is this you?", Garrus asked.

She nodded yes then no," I am not "the" Shepard, but I can help you find her.", she helped Garrus up," I am Requiem, the lament."

Garrus looked around and found only the empty park to stare right back at him. The trees looked like shadows, but at the base he could put his hand on bare bark.

" What is this place?", he asked.

Requiem walked to him and waved her hand over the place," This is what Shepard wanted to keep from you. It pained her to show this, so she kept it deep within in her own mind. This is also where Harbinger tortured her, day after day.", she said.

Garrus was horrified. He had bad dreams before but this...," What are you then?", he asked again.

"I am or used to be apart of Shepard's mind. Admitting the failures and the humble nature of her psyche. Shepard often thought about me, not really knowing her indoctrination had created me through it.", Requiem said.

Requiem walked around Garrus to a park bench, burnt and falling apart.

" Garrus do you want to see it?", Requiem asked.

" See what?", he said.

Requiem pointed down. Cowering on the ground was a little human boy. He couldn't have been more than ten years old. Garrus looked at Requiem who then motioned for him to watch. Suddenly behind him, a ghost of Shepard walked to the boy and tried to reach out to him.

" You can't save me.",the boy said.

Garrus watched in horror when the boy bursted in flames and Shepard along with him. Nothing left but ash in seconds.

" This is what she went through?", he asked mortified.

Requiem nodded yes.

Garrus couldn't help but stare at the pile of burnt bodies." Was this boy real?"

Requiem only looked away confused," I can't reveal no more than what I truly understand and know.", she paced back and forth.

" You can help her! You can kick Legacy out!", Garrus said.

Requiem looked nervous," Are you sure I can? The only thing I can do is remind her of her failures.", she said.

Garrus looked happy, it surprised Requiem.

"You don't have to. You can fight for her, do what we can't while I stop Legacy.", he finished.

Requiem put her hand to her mouth, then bit her lip," Ok, we can give it a try but you'll have to get close to Legacy to put me back. Harbinger booted me out so he could have complete control.", she said.

" Sounds like him. How close are we talking and how do "I" put you in his mind?", Garrus looked confused.

" I'll show you how.", Requiem said.

(Bait.)

The Normandy was called in to Legacy attacking a colony on the Quarion's home world.

" Look Liara, finding Garrus is important to me too! But we have to stop Legacy.", Kaiden walked fast to the cargo bay to suit up.

He, James and some other crew were to go down to Ranoch and meet with an Admiral. Liara huffed and stomped away. She knew that Garrus will show up and probably die taking Legacy down with him.

(Ranoch.)

" James get me the Admiral on comms, I want a quick review on whats going on before touching down.", Kaiden said.

James nodded," Yes Sir!", he quickly got on comms, talking in the corner of the shuttle.

" We've got heavy resistance ahead. Gotta drop you around here Sir!", Cortez said.

Kaiden nodded and patted James on the shoulder," We get off early."

James ended his comm channel and brought out his shotgun. The door opened, cover plate held up, Kaiden and James shot suppressing fire to give them a clear LZ. Cortez hovered and they got out, the other four crew members piled in line behind them.

James walked over to a few dead vorcha," Hey Commander!", James shouted.

Kaiden jogged over to where he was standing," Looks like we got Vorcha, very ugly upgraded Vorcha.", James said.

The Vorcha soldiers had some nano wires going in and through out their bodies, giving them max shields and faster reflexes.

" This looks familiar and could be a problem.", Kaiden said.

James held his breath," Well shit. Legacy isn't as dumb as I pegged him to be. Little bastard has us at an advantage.", James said.

Kaiden looked at him.

James changed stance," I know its Shepard's body, which is small to me, but it's still Legacy in control.",James defended himself.

Kaiden rolled his eyes," Come on, we got an Admiral to meet."

Garrus made it to the Perseus Veil just in time. Legacy was still there in the Tikkun system,Ranoch.

" What the hell is he planning?", thought Garrus.

He sent Legacy a message to meet. Legacy isn't stupid but hopefully bull-headed. To proud to say no, like all the reapers were. Garrus landed in the desert valley, the whole place is surrounded by vorcha gangs.

" Great!", he said aloud walking among the snarling and growling, spitting ugly brood.

Some of them had nano wiring all over them. This is getting weird. Garrus stopped short of the door to an underground facility, no doubt built by the geth.

Speaking of the geth, only a few at a time were recovered and brought back to a "state" of being. Or so to say. None were around, yet. If Legacy got a hold of them and used them like the reapers did? Garrus shut his mind up as the door opened.

" You come in now! Legacy sees you!", a vorcha snarled.

Garrus always felt it was funny and sad how they spoke. That gave him a little heart in all this. As he followed the vorcha he thought," How do I get myself in these sort of things?", he laughed out loud.

The vorcha led him through a workshop of sorts, vorcha "freaking everywhere", the dispensable lifeforms of the galaxy. They were being reaper-graded by Legacy. Garrus looked over the ledge of the dark room, he saw rows and rows of this shit. Legacy is becoming a real problem and he can't wait for Requiem to stop him.

" This room here!", the vorcha pointed at a scorched door with a painted red "R" on it.

" Great, thanks.",Garrus said sarcastically.

He walked in and at the far end, sitting in a metal chair was Legacy, dressed in black armor, that looked strange to him. It covered the entire body like normal armor but had a purple sheen to it. Shields maybe? He cut the hair short and darkened the eyes somehow, like Shepard used to do with makeup for their dates. This was a whole new version of dark though, meant to intimidate no doubt.

" Staring is rude you know but I guess I should get used to it. I am reaper perfection.", Legacy said.

That just made Garrus uneasy. He scoffed," More like reaper madness, but don't flatter yourself, the evil tyrant look was already done by The Illusive Man. Now that was a bad guy who knew how to dress.", Garrus chuckled.

Legacy looked annoyed," Why have you come. Do you miss the comforts of this body, your ex-lover? I can't really give you that.", he said.

Garrus walked forward eyeing how many vorcha there are, how many guns he would have to dodge.

This was going to be tough. Before he could continue the banter between them," Legacy!, Normandy here! , soldiers found base!", a vorcha chump screamed.

Legacy got up," Then by all means, show them the welcome mat."

Garrus swallowed.


	8. Switch

( BIOWARE OWNS IT)

Sorry to all Tali fans if I didn't do her justice. Chikktika as well. More to come. :)

(Switch.)

Tali stood there, wondering how it was possible for Legacy to exist.

Kaiden and James were on either side of the door to the facility. Her team backing them up even after they lost most of the Normandy team that came here. She didn't know them but she was sure that if Shepard truly knew what was going on, her heart would break. Tali senses this in the others.

Kaiden opens the door, they walk in, weapons up and loaded. Tali feels nervous. She's never seen Legacy!

" UP FRONT! VORCHA!", James yells.

Overhead on a walkway, vorcha fire down upon them. A team member of the Normandy takes a hit, some of her own get pinned. Tali shakes herself from the deep thought, everything is slo-mo.

She brings up her shotgun. " BOOM!", got a vorcha in the chest.

They move forward, Kaiden uses reave on a vorcha sniper. James finishes him off, further in they go. Tali brings out Chikktika, she tells it to scout ahead. They pass a large room, dozens of dead vorcha, covered in what looks to resemble reaper tech.

" How is this possible?", Tali asks.

" Yeah, I thought when Shep activated the catalyst, that all reaper tech were destroyed or shut down.", James said.

Kaiden observed this. They didn't have time to deliberate.

"Commander! I've got something!", James yells out.

Kaiden walks over to him," What is it?".

James bring up his omni-tool," It's Garrus, he's here. Down in the lower levels."

Kaiden looked at Tali who looked back at him," Whats he up to?"

...

Legacy walked to a panel that opened to a small holo screen. It showed Kaiden and James, he looked closer.

" Tali!", he said to himself.

They got here alright and now things just got a little more harder.

" Legacy, what are you planning?", Garrus asked.

Legacy turned toward him," I've a got a surprise of my own. You wont be here to see but you can definitely hear it when we leave.", he said smiling.

Garrus didn't like the sound of that." What do you mean by "we"?", Garrus asked.

Legacy faced him," I have an experiment in mind."

Garrus couldn't waste time anymore. He stepped forward, walking a little faster to Legacy. Some vorcha noticed, they got in his way. Legacy wasn't paying attention.

Garrus took out a pistol and shot them both with expert reflex. He ran up behind Legacy," Hey asshole!".

Legacy turned around but didn't anticipate Garrus being so close or that he began to wrestle him against the wall. Legacy still had super strength, stronger than Shepard ever had been but Garrus needed to do this. He put his hand over Legacy's head and his omni-tool inserted a small puncture into the temple and a tiny spark flashed inside. Legacy stopped struggling and eased down slowly to the floor.

The vorcha in the room held their guns to Garrus who was not concerned at the time.

" Shepard can you hear me? Requiem are you there?", he became panicked.

Legacy blinked and looked at Garrus," Help me.", Garrus picked her body up.

" It's ok I'm here." He walked out with the vorcha utterly confused.

Garrus put Shepard down so she could stand. " Shepard are you hurt?", he said.

Shepard looked around and saw that Kaiden, James and Tali were heading up were they where.

" Garrus promise me you will kill me. Promise me you will end this.", she pleaded with him.

Garrus shoke his head," No, we have a way now. Requiem, your other self is helping you."

Shepard had tears in her eyes," Not anymore.", Shepard used a biotic blast to push Garrus away.

She went back inside the room and barred the door.

" Two minutes till meltdown.", the VI said.

Garrus hit the door hard," NOOOO!", he tried to open it with his bare taloned hands.

" Garrus!", he heard Tali scream.

He didn't want to hear it. The whole place started to come down.

" Garrus we have to go, NOW!", Kaiden yelled.

Tali walked to him and put her arm around his," She's leaving, I promise you. Look at my omni-tool screen."

Sure enough Garrus saw a small shuttle with the red "R" on it leaving the atmosphere.

" Lets go get her.", Tali said.

" 1 minute, 45 seconds to total meltdown.", Garrus ran with Tali.

Kaiden and James were leading the group shooting any ahead, while Garrus sniped a few from a rear balcony. The door was in front, they ran out. The whole facility was caving in, they could hear screams of vorcha that didn't make it. The whole ground started to shake,"Everyone find cover!", yelled Kaiden.

A large implosion sucked all the air inward around them, then a big" KA-BOOM!"

They all looked up at the huge firestorm blowing out of the facility. Bits of debris falling over them. Garrus sat there, thinking. Cortez landed the kodiak," Anyone need a ride?", he said.

After getting in, Garrus received a message from Legacy.

He put it on the large monitor in the shuttle so everyone could see it," You think I am a FOOL!. You think some remnant of a fallen hero is going to purge me from her mind. She belongs to me and I will destroy you all!" They looked around at each other and at Garrus.

" What did you do?", asked Kaiden.

Garrus only looked out the window into space. The ride was silent and tense.

(Fail.)

Garrus sat in the kodiak. He studied the controls and the user interface. He could easily leave again. Liara wanted to talk, always talking. Tali too! They always wanted to talk it out.

Shepard was never like that, she either shot something or beat it up. He chuckled to himself.

" Am I interrupting something?", it was Cortez.

He climbed in and sat next to Garrus."You know if your thinking about taking off with another one of my shuttles, I'm going to have to start charging you.", he said with a grin.

Garrus just sat there but inside he did smile. Cortez turned on the shuttle," Wanna go for a ride?"

...

The Persius Veil was very beautiful. Garrus wished he would've spent it with Mia. Cortez tried his best to guy talk, he knew what is was like to lose someone very close to him. Horizen did that. Garrus hated Horizen, probably not as much as Shepard did though.

An hour of jokes later, they landed back in the Normandy.

" Thanks Cortez.", Garrus stepped out of the kodiak and headed for the elevator.

He figured he owed both Tali and Liara an explanation for his actions. If he didn't end up being hit first. Or biotically thrown across the room.

The elevator stopped on the third floor, crew deck. As he was stepping out, Kaiden walked in to him. " Ouf!, Oh sorry Garrus, I did not see you. How you holding up?", Kaiden always shared concern for an always annoying fashion.

" I'm fine, just going to have chat with some of the women folk on board.", Garrus said.

Kaiden looked around the corner and caught Liara and Tali eating dinner, discussing Shepard quite loudly.

" Nice knowing you.", Kaiden walked in to the elevator and hit for the captain's quarters.

" There you are! Get over here now!", Liara yelled.

Garrus hung his head," Yes Ma'am."

...

In the Far Rim, a lone battle ship hovered in space. The red "R" was painted on the side.

" You go and tell Master now!", a vorcha lieutenant roared.

Saumi reluctantly walked to the elevator and pushed for the top level. Legacy's private room. He gulped hard, scared of what might become of the messenger, himself. The doors slid open and he walked out. Legacy's room was black and red. There were no bed or tables.

Saumi slowly stepped up to his Master and knelt," Legacy, uh, Master. We have received urgent news. The black hole has returned in the Shrike abyssal." Legacy smiled wide.

He put his hand on Saumi's shoulder. " Well done my little imp. Now they can give me what I need.", Legacy said.

" Forgive Master! What is it that Cull can give?", Saumi asked.

Legacy motioned for him to get up," Dark energy. I need it to forge new tech. The reapers used it but not correctly.", Legacy finished.

Saumi looked confused.

Legacy laughed,"You will see.", He waved Saumi on.

Legacy leaned against a window. The stars twinkled in all their brilliance, like diamonds. It brought a sentimental emotion to him, this was strange. Legacy shoke himself of it.

" I am the last reaper. Requiem will not take that away and neither will you Shepard.", Legacy sighed and closed his eyes.

Deep within the mind, Shepard was laying on the floor of the silver box. Requiem walked around it on the outside trying to figure a way in.

" If you could find a weak point Mia. It's not hard." Shepard just laid there.

" Mia please you have to want to escape. You must have the will somehow. I know your tired and scared. Mia?", Requiem pleaded but to no avail.

Shepard stared into the darkness. She doesn't want to fight anymore. How can Garrus even love or care about her now. Her friends must hate her. They all hate her. Shepard hugged herself, wishing she wouldn't exist. Requiem sat outside the panel. She started to think on the past failures.

" Remember when Ashley sacrificed herself for you. She wanted you to be happy so she choose for you. You loved Kaiden at one point. Ashley knew this.", Requiem said.

Shepard whimpered at the memory of Ashley." Why are you here now?", she asked.

Requiem put her knees to her chin and crossed her arms around her legs." Garrus and I met. We made a plan to save you. I wanted to help."

Shepard looked up. She stirred herself and sat on her legs. " Garrus? You mean he still cares for me?",she asked.

Requiem used this," Yes! He loves you no matter what Legacy is doing. He believes your still in here", Requiem looked around the grey land," He wants you to fight. For him, the Normandy, everyone. More importantly, he wants you to fight for yourself!", Requiem finished.

Shepard stood up and walked to the panel on the opposite side of Requiem.

" I thought I saw a faint shimmer of the grey ground on this corner.", she said.

Requiem smiled," Then lets get started."


	9. The Horse You Rode In On

(Bioware owner)

Thanks to all for reading. ;) Enjoy!

(The Horse You Rode In On.)

Legacy used the bartender at Omega to send a message to the Cull. His enthrallment didn't last long but he did his job.

A massive dreadnought traveled through the portal and Legacy was waiting. His vorcha used the local planet Talis Fia in the Urla Rast system for a neutral ground to land on. The Cull never showed who or what they were, their bodies would be covered in a black armor. Similar to Legacy's.

A small bombed out colony served as the meeting place. Legacy landed with his vorcha and walked casually to the leader of the Cull group.

" Where is my prize?", he said.

The Cull standing in front of him shifted stances but handed out a data pad, it had numbers and coordinates on it. Legacy looked at at, then he threw it at the Cull.

" This is not the right amount, I need more.", Legacy stared at them hard.

" You don't want me to force it out of you.", Legacy had two vorcha hold up a bluish orb that had a dark center.

One of the Cull walked up to Legacy," We can give you more but there is a price to pay."

Legacy stepped closer," Gladly."

...

Legacy used the orb to subdue the Cull. They were not so intelligent to trust a reaper.

The dreadnought the Cull had was all Legacy really needed. That and all the dark energy they supplied. His goal was in two places. First he needed to finish his experiment. Garrus would have been perfect but this new plan will be better.

Legacy walked to the control lab," Take the sample now!" Legacy wanted to be free so bad, Requiem was starting to be a nuisance.

Shepard had made it out of the box but can't find her way around the maze he set up.

" Legacy! Normandy coming through relay!," a vorcha said.

Legacy felt a sting in his arm, he looked down and felt over the area," We don't have time to deal with them. Go to the Sol system. I'll have to hasten my plans."

The dreadnought left, Legacy's battle ship was still in orbit of the planet.

(Unlimited.)

Tali and Garrus surveyed the battle ship Legacy used. The whole place was dark. They were at the console interface in the data hub. Tali was looking over some old archives.

" I found a recent entry.", Tali said.

Garrus walked over to her," What is it for?"

Tali used her omni-tool to decrypt it. " It's plans for a reaper construct, some kind of " piece of the heart" ?", Tali said.

Garrus thought about this but couldn't put a finger on it.

Tali let out a breath," Garrus it has something to do in the Sol system. Luna.", Tali gave Garrus the data pad.

" We have to tell the Alliance. Legacy's up to something."

The Normandy was inbound to the Sol system. Kaiden had a nervous knot in his gut, Luna had been badly damaged in the reaper war.

" ETA 10 minutes guys.",Joker said.

Joker didn't want to talk about Legacy. How would you feel if your best friend tried to kill you.

" Joker we're we at?", James asked.

" Well we just passed the relay and should be hitting the system now..", just as Joker finished his sentence the Normandy appeared in Sol space only to be greeted by a dozen war ships.

All had the painted "R" on them.

" Holy Shit!", James yelled as Joker pulled the Normandy away from a battle ship.

" How the hell did these things get here?", Joker screamed out.

The ships looked like some sort of twisted black material with red sheens to them.

" Kaiden get your ass up here!", Joker yelled.

Kaiden made it to the cockpit," Where is this?"

Joker put up a scan of the area," We're around Jupiter. Damn this is heavy!", Joker pulled the Normandy around a ship again.

" We've got an incoming message from Alliance!", Traynor said.

Kaiden ran to the terminal. " This is Normandy.",he said.

"Normandy get to Luna ASAP! Massive ships inbound, Clark facility compromised. Artifact taken. I repeat, ARTIFACT TAKEN!', there was static.

Kaiden looked up and leaned over the rail. " We've got to get to Luna, Legacy is not making this easy!"

Everyone went to the cargo bay and suited up, James and Tali used the kodiak to head to the facility. Liara stayed behind to give support from the Normandy and use of her own Shadow Broker tools. Garrus decided to go it alone again, not to face Legacy but to find the artifact.

On his way down in a separate shuttle, he noticed something again.

His hand started to shake.

...

The Clark facility, no one knew what it was really for. Alliance need to know only. Kaiden used his omni-tool to access a data port in the welcome center," Lets see what this is all about."

A recent entry for Alliance personal showed up, Admiral Kent, Admiral Gannon and...Admiral Hackett. This made Kaiden nervous," What's he got to do with this?", he thought aloud.

" Everything you think it does.", James held up his rifle.

Tali called out," Who's there?", just at that point Miranda stepped out of the doorway.

" Miranda? I thought you left for good, again.", Kaiden said.

Miranda stood in front of them," I can be full of surprises. I heard an important artifact was stolen?".

James put his rifle down," Yeah, Legacy's got something to do with it.",Kaiden butted in, "We're here to stop him.", he said.

Miranda walked around them and faced their backs," That's unfortunate."

A wave of nauseous energy washed over them. Tali fell to the ground in pain, James fought it.

" What are you doing?", Kaiden asked.

" Legacy has plans, plans that you would get in the way of. Don't worry, he doesn't want you dead...yet." Kaiden fell next to Tali, trying to reach for her.

James crawled away, he pulled up comms," GARRUS! It's a trap! Miranda is under Legacy's thrall", James struggled to stay alert," Garrus do you hear me..Garrus..", James fell forward hard.

Miranda walked amongst them, she received a call," Yes. It's done, they are down. I'll have them brought to you. Garrus?...I'll find him.", Miranda turned her comm off. She stepped in the elevator and pushed for the 8th floor, artifact cells.

...

Garrus never likes a tactical situation were there are no enemies in sight. It just reeks of trap.

He had a comm from James but it was filled with static, no way he could clean it up this moment. His recent hack into computer systems gave him the information for the artifact's where abouts. The 8th floor wasn't so far up, at least he didn't have to hoof it.

The door slid open, Garrus cautiously walked out, rifle up. His visor gave him negative contacts and he proceeded further in. He stopped himself from flinching when a monitor came on, it was about the facility's tech programs. Garrus ignored that. A door was partially open but kept sliding closed when he approached it.

" Not going in there.", he said.

Along the hallway Garrus reached a two door room. He waved the green holo lock and it opened. Inside was a large lab that contained a few prothean items. He was surprised to see so many still untouched, especially by the reaper war.

" Must have been a donation from someone's private collection.", he thought.

Liara flashed in his mind, he smirked. That girl could never keep her hands off that stuff, even Javik. Garrus let out a small laugh which echoed in the room. He remembered to keep himself quiet again.

At a console Garrus used a code he hacked and opened a user interface.

" Welcome Dr. Abernathy", the VI said.

Garrus went straight to the last few days of entries. He saw something disturbing. Miranda Lawson logged in yesterday.

" Ah Garrus, I knew you couldn't resist getting into my files.", Miranda was standing right behind him.

Garrus looked up and turned around," How did Legacy get you in this. Was it enthrallment? You know it's just reaper indoctrination, you can fight it.", he said.

Miranda walked around the consoles, she put one between them," Legacy only needs your compliance. Let him do what he has planned and you can have her back, simple if you ask me."

Garrus noticed a shadow in the background but didn't let up,"So if I let you just walk away with whatever you've taken, then Shepard would be restored back to herself?", Garrus kept the conversation going.

The shadow re-appeared and used a biotic warp to throw Miranda across the room. Garrus brought out his rifle and pointed it to her head," We can fix this Miranda, I know you're being used."

Miranda looked irritated," You can't fix perfection!", a wave of dark energy pulled Garrus down to his knees, it was followed by a sharp pinging noise.

Miranda ran back out to the elevator and shot the controls before closing the doors. The figure stepped out but fell next to Garrus," Liara!", Garrus managed to look up.

" Garrus are you ok?", Liara grunted under the pressure.

At that moment the wave ceased. They stood up slowly and looked around.

" What in the goddess was that?", asked Liara.

Garrus heaved a breath and leaned against the console," That was indoctrination my dear.", he said.

Garrus walked back to the computer system, he used the current user mode and found what he was looking for. " SHIT!", he said.

Liara jogged over to him," What? What is it?", she said.

Garrus enhanced the image so she could see better," It's an artifact alright, reaper. The heart of the "human" reaper.", Garrus sounded less surprised but more alarmed.

" But how? It was destroyed along with Chronos station.", Liara said frantically.

Garrus commed Kaiden," Kaiden are you there? I just found out what Legacy is after. ... Kaiden?", Garrus started to feel nervous.

A static crackle pierced the air, it was the facility's comm system.

"This is Legacy. I have taken your friends. Any attempt to rescue them will result in their immediate deaths. Any attempt to contact the citadel for help will result in their immediate deaths. If you come alone, I'll consider enthrallment. Garrus...don't make me wait."

Garrus hit the console with his fist. "Liara. You know what we have to do, right.", Garrus stared her straight in the eye, she didn't flinch.

"Agreed. I'm heading to the Normandy right now.", she said.

Garrus looked around the room. He saw a small data pad shoved in the corner of a table. It was a recording of something. He turned it on, to his distaste it was Falk being spaced in the battle ship. Legacy left a message, a very clear message.

" What does he want with the heart?", he thought.


	10. Titan

(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)

I'm going to bring back the epic-ness of the reapers,

at least for this chapter. Will be long. Hope all enjoy.

(Titan.)

Earth.

The place of destruction and renewal. The final battle.

In the middle of a healing city, New York, an earthquake was felt throughout the buildings.

Garrus looked out the Normandy's view window, they hovered overhead of the island.

" You see anything Joker?", Garrus asked.

Joker pulled up a holo scan," No nothing, just a low hum.", Joker said.

Daylight was fading and Garrus couldn't find the small shuttle Legacy said to look for.

" I've got a heat signature, I thinks it's the shuttle",Joker said.

Garrus checked out the view window again, sure enough it was a red shuttle. " That's it. Set the Normandy over the rock bank, I'm taking the kodiak.", Garrus said.

Before Garrus could leave the cockpit, red alert alarms blared throughout the ship.

" What's that mean?", Garrus asked.

Joker brought up a console scan," There's something in the water. Whatever it is, it's big.", he said as he turned to Garrus.

The water started to bubble and boil, a red heat rised in its wake. " Oh FUCK!", Garrus yelled as he saw a large metal claw lurch up and try to grab for the Normandy.

Joker pulled the Normandy around, cursing as he tried to stay clear of that thing.

" I've got more heat signatures, it's inside it!", Joker said.

" That's no "thing.",Garrus choked hard as he saw a sort of rebirth of the human reaper they destroyed on the collector base. How? How did Legacy re-build that thing and with what?

" Garrus whats going on up there?", Liara yelled out through his comm.

" Oh just a usual reaper problem.", he said with heavy sarcasm.

" REAPER! WHAT!", Liara left her monitor room and ran to the elevator.

She went to the command deck.

Meanwhile Garrus had Joker scan the reaper to find out what those heat signatures were.

" I've got an incoming message. It's for Garrus.", Traynor eyed him with fear.

Garrus walked to the terminal and turned the comm on.

"As you can see I've put the collectors toy back together. It wasn't easy.", Legacy said.

" Why are you doing this? What do you want?", Garrus roared.

" I'm showing the power of dark energy. This is Titan, my creation. I hope you enjoy playing with him. Oh and be careful, your friends might take it badly if you decide to use heavy weaponry.", Legacy laughed.

" LEGACY! Where are you?", Garrus screamed.

"No-No-no, you have to work to get me and I don't plan on making it easy. What was it you told Shepard? Oh yes,"Ten billion people over here die so twenty billion over there can live", Make the most of it, Vakarian.", Legacy shut off the comm.

Garrus held his anger in. Kaiden, James and Tali were in peril.

Only he can save them. He looked at Liara, " Suit up."

...

Kaiden woke inside a massive structure, it was weaving around and making him sick.

He was shackled to a wall along with James and Tali. They were still out.

"James, Tali, wake up. Come on, you need to get up!", he yelled but they were still out of it.

What was going on? He couldn't tell, except for the screaming.

Lots of screaming, it sounded like people from the outside.

" Dear God.", he said", What is happening?"

...

Garrus and Liara were in the kodiak heading to an opening in the Titan. It was climbing out of the water and using its laser to destroy and kill. It looked the same except how it was powered. Only way was dark energy. Tali said something about that before but how could it power this thing.

" Garrus, there's a gap on the far side of its torso.", Liara said.

He positioned the shuttle towards it. They landed inside, it was just like the derelict reaper that was orbiting Mnemosyne. Joker called the Alliance and told them what was happening.

" You've got ten minutes before Alliance command sends their fighters to annihilate that thing", Joker told Garrus and Liara over their comms.

" Got it.", Garrus looked at Liara who seemed a bit nervous but held her pistol firm.

Her biotics flared in response to her stress but at this time Garrus didn't mind. In fact he wished Jack was here too!

" Further in the torso there is a walkway to a chamber. Through that chamber we should find a lift to an empty lab. That's all I got from this console.", Liara said.

Garrus lead the way," Lets go!".

In the chamber they saw more vorcha being made into some type of reaper tech upgrade. Most were dead.

" How is this possible. Legacy is not a full reaper.", Liara noticed.

A vorcha that was still alive, taking deep breaths, was dying from the implants.

Garrus walked over to him," What is this?", he asked pointing around him.

The vorcha glanced up at him," My Masters toy.", he laughed with a sickening cough.

Liara took point and watched the door.

" This structure is not alive like other was before. Dark energy from Cull, power source. Not your only worry.", he said.

Liara looked toward the vorcha," What do you mean by "not only worry"?", she asked.

" Foolish asari", he coughed hard and almost couldn't catch a breath", Distraction.", he died.

Garrus looked at his omni-tool, 7 minutes.

" We got to double time it!", Garrus and Liara ran to the lift.

When they reached the lab, they saw Kaiden, James and Tali shackled on the wall. Kaiden was conscious.

" Garrus, you're a site for sore eyes.", Kaiden said with light laughter.

" For the first time you can honestly say you were kidnapped by a reaper.", Garrus laughed back while Liara let Tali down.

She had waken up along with James.

" Damn, where are we?", he asked.

" Inside a reaper.", Liara replied. James let out a whistle," Now my day has been made."

"I for one do not like that thought.", said Tali.

Garrus heard comm chatter from his visor's display system," Looks like we over stayed our welcome."

James headed out the walkway," You think we can go back the way you came?", just at that moment a large explosion rendered the lift inoperable and flung them all to the ground.

" I guess they got here early.", Liara said.

A gaping hole was open in the middle of the lab. Air suctioned in and out from the pressure of the room.

" You think we can wait for a lift or should we just jump out.", James yelled in the loud aired room.

Garrus commed Cortez but wasn't sure if he got the message.

" We need to jump down to the second level here.", Kaiden pointed over the ledge.

It went back to the corridor through the chamber and out the original opening.

" Lets try it out then.", said Tali. Kaiden used a piece of cording to wrap around himself and a ledge.

He went down first.

...

The Alliance fighters took turns blasting away at the reaper named Titan.

It had already destroyed a dozen buildings and killed hundreds of people. Joker tried to warn them that the Normandy crew was still on board but he was shut out from the comm systems.

" If only Anderson were here.", he said.

Titan used a building to leverage itself on while swiping at a fighter. It only had the two arms, along with a torso and its head. Titan had no lower body with legs, instead it had a tail that swooshed buildings, cars and people alike. Joker watched in horror until he got a call from Alliance command.

" Normandy we need your cannon to strike the power grid in the torso." Joker didn't like this," With all due respect Sir, we've got people in there.", he pleaded as hard as he could.

" Negative, fire now! FIRE!", the command officer said.

...

Kaiden had made it down, it was all clear. James held Liara as she was lowered down with him. Garrus motioned for Tali to go next.

" What about you?", she asked.

"I'll be right behind you. Trust me.", Garrus said.

Tali took his hand as he helped her over a rail. She tied a cord around her waist and put her left leg out to descend.

" Nice and easy.", Garrus said.

James looked up and reached out," I've got you, just come down slowly.", at that point a laser was shot out of nowhere and blasted James and Kaiden back while Tali was jolted out of her harness and fell three levels down, hanging on to the rail.

"Tali!", Garrus yelled.

She hung on hard. James got up, blood had poured from his shoulder. He looked over to see a piece of metal bulkhead, about the size of a combat knife, sticking out." Great!", he gritted his teeth from the pain.

Liara ran to the edge," Tali! Reach my hand.", she laid on the metal surface and reached her hand out to Tali.

Kaiden sat up and ran to hold Liara's legs. Garrus could only watch from this point, he needed to get down.

" Its too far, I can't reach your hand.", Tali yelled out.

She was starting to slip.

The wild motions from Titan being attacked is not making it any easier either. Garrus pulled another cord to himself, it was firmly set in the wiring panel. If he could swing himself out and grab Tali, maybe he can push her up to Liara.

He looked out the hole to see fighters shooting away and Titan beginning to fall. He tied the cord hard around his waist, took a deep breath and leaped.

He swung down fast but managed to swerve himself to Tali. He grabbed the rail with one hand and Tali with the other. With all his strength he pulled her up over his shoulder to Liara. Tali stretched herself as long as she could.

Liara used her biotics to pull Tali closer and," Gotcha!", Liara grabbed Tali who was being pulled in by Kaiden and James.

They climbed back on to the floor and sat exasperated. " Garrus!", Liara screamed.

At that moment a taloned hand grasped the rail hard and Garrus pulled himself up on the floor.

James ran to him and helped him up," No need. I've been climbing a long time before. It's not like its urgent or anything.", Garrus said sarcastically.

James patted him on the back," You had us worried there for a minute Scars."

Kaiden eyed Garrus," Enough with the badass shit, let's get off this thing.", he said.

Garrus couldn't agree more. They made it to the torso opening but their shuttle had been blasted into bits.

" By the goddess, how will we get off now!", Liara said.

Kaiden looked up," I hear a noise" The kodiak from the Normandy hovered in close and the hatch door opened, it was Traynor.

" How much longer do you need inside a reaper?!", she said.

They all jumped in, Liara applied medi-gel to James's wound. Garrus watched as an Alliance fighter used multiple cannons on Titan. He saw the Normandy zoom in and use its Thanix cannon to finish it off. A single shot to the torso.

" Must be where the power grid was.", he said aloud.

" What is it Garrus?", Liara asked.

" Hmm? Oh nothing just mumbling out loud.", he said.

Legacy is going to pay. First he takes Shepard from him, then he threatens his friends and terrorizes innocents. The only thing that put fear in his mind was what the dying vorcha said.

" Distraction.", he whispered.

Distraction.


	11. Sunken

(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)

Sunken.

Garrus walked steadily to the command center's elevator, the ride up seemed fast. He stepped out and practically ran to the cockpit. Joker heard his footsteps and turned around ready to meet his maker. Garrus closed the door separating the command deck from the cockpit, he threw the piece of shrapnel that was in James's shoulder at Joker.

"WHAT...THE...HELL!", Garrus said angrily.

Joker looked at the piece of metal," I had no choice! Alliance command took over. If EDI were still around we might've had a better option. I sent Traynor after you. Given the fact that the Commander and other officers had been currently kidnapped.", Joker turned his chair.

" It was all I had to help you guys with.", he put his hand to his head and rubbed the temples.

Garrus took a deep breath and felt like shit. He walked over to the empty chair beside Joker and sat in it," You don't mind if I sit here for a bit and think?", he asked.

Joker took that as an apology and guestered a yes to him.

" Only one thing. Stop beating people with the stick that you pull from your ass daily, ok!", Joker laughed. Garrus let out a booming laugh and almost cried from it. They sat in silence, snickering on occassion.

Shit happens.

(Out of the Box.)

Shepard ran again to the open hole in the wall. She hoped that with all her might, she would be able to break it down. Requiem was encouraging her, if only in haste. Requiem didn't want to reveal the problem that showed up. She was disapearing.

" Mia, you have to try harder! Time is running out.", she said.

" For me", she whispered to herself.

Requiem started to fade because Legacy willed it so. He was stronger than Harbinger.

" I think I put a bigger dent in it this time.", Shepard said.

" Good! Keep going.", Requiem urged.

...

In the Shrike Abyssal, Legacy had retreated to his dreadnought. The hunter soldiers that the Cull sent him were distracting the Alliance and the Normandy long enough for him to finish his work.

" Legacy!", a vorcha screeched. " Titan fell. Alliance begining to break attack from hunters!", the vorcha seemed angry.

Legacy thought it was funny. Why should they really care, their just cannon fodder.

" Our plans are too important to worry about that now.", he said. Legacy walked to a comm," Miranda, I need you to lead the front assault when the Normandy attacks, and they will.", he said.

" Affirmative.",said Miranda.

...

Requiem sat next to a dead tree, she was feeling exhasted and looked pale.

" I've almost got this!", yelled Shepard.

"Mia, listen to me. I'm not going to last much longer. You have to fight Legacy.", Requiem tried to stay awake.

" No! I'm coming, just hold on!", Shepard ran fast and butted her shoulder hard on the cracked surface of the wall.

It started to break more. She stood back watching the lines reach out and destroy the structure from within.

"I did it! Req, I'm free!", Shepard yelled in excitement. Requiem was no longer conscious.

...

Legacy locked the door behind him. Even when the Normandy gets here, there's not a thing they can do.

" It's ready.", he said to himself as he striped off the armor.

He stepped into an alcove of running wires and circutry. A large needle with a data hub came out of a head rest. Large straps overlaped his body, Shepard's body. The alcove leaned back on its own, turning up like a table. The needle inserted itself painfully in the back of Legacy's neck. It hummed to life. He reached over with his free hand and taped buttons on a data pad next to him. Small needles protruded out of the railing and side panels. They punctured the arms and legs. Fluids were being drained and injected.

" Finally, I will be reaper perfection",he smirked.

Over on the far wall, a pod emerged with the same wirings and needles. A set body cast out lined the inside of the pod. It would take time but the dark energy will speed it up. Legacy couldn't help but to grin from ear to ear.

...

"Requiem!", Shepard yelled as she ran to her.

Shepard tried to wake her up," Get up, please!", she pleaded so hard, tears brimming her eyes.

Requiem faded more before Shepard's eyes. She watched as her body turned into a shimmering dust. It blew around her and away in the grey unknown of Legacy's tormented plain. Shepard stood up, shaking from the thought.

" I'm alone.", she said.

"Not alone.", a voice replied.

She turned around and the silver box collasped, in it was a familiar person.

" Who are you?", she asked.

" Skipper it's me!", Ashley said.

Shepard staggered back but caught herself.

" Ashley? But how?", she walked forward.

" I've been trying to reach you, help you. When Liara was here, I thought she could see me. Looked how that worked out.", Ashley laughed.

Shepard touched her arm," Are you real?"

Ashley had a look of sorrow," No. Skipper you know I died almost five years ago."

Shepard had a pained expression.

"But, I can still help you as a ghost right!", she said with a smile.

" Well since I'm out, what can I do next?", Shepard asked.

Ashley took her hand and led her to a road," Survive what comes next."

(Separation Anxiety.)

The Normandy made it to the Shrike Abyssal. They were ready. Before them was the dreadnought. It was dark metal with huge thrusters. Scans had already revealed a docking hold.

" So how are we going to do this?", asked James.

Liara was packing extra clips. Tali added mods to her shotgun. Garrus watched as everyone prepared themselves for the fight. They had all agreed that "if" it came to it, he would put Legacy down. Thus ultimately killing Shepard.

" Hey guys, eight minutes till launch.", Cortez said.

...

Garrus followed a gut instinct. Kaiden and James lead the team agaisnt Miranda and the vorcha. Tali went with Garrus to help locate Legacy. He stayed in one spot the entire time. Garrus didn't like that. The dreadnought's interior was dark. Each panel and bulkhead, smokey grey, black and dank. It reminded him of a very sinister geth ship.

Low light forced him to solely rely on his visor. Tali had her suit.

" The corridor is through there. Right behind a chamber with at least a dozen airlocks.", said Tali.

Garrus made sure to be extra alert. Any motion could mean life or death. They found the corridor and walked slowly to the airlock chamber.

" I wonder why they have so many?", asked Tali.

Garrus couldn't imagine, all he saw was Dr. Falk being sucked in to space. " Let's keep going", he said.

At the end of the long chamber , which looked like a dark cathedral, Garrus opened a door. He stepped in and the door shut right on Tali.

" Tali!", Garrus yelled.

The airlock chamber door shut down abruptly on her.

" It's ok Garrus, I'll find another way around.", she said.

Garrus nodded. He didn't like being seperated on a dangerous mission like this. He turned and saw a walkway in front of him. At the end was another door. He cautiously stepped forward, observing the surrounding walls. The darkness of the room made his eyes hurt. Steam flitted about in spaces while condensation dripped down the panels. When he reached the door, Garrus let out a deep breath.

" All or nothing." he said.

...

" James use the grenade! Hurry!", Kaiden yelled across the hallway.

They were pinned good by the vorcha. Only because Miranda was leading them. Liara used a singularity to bundle a group of vorcha," There, now you can use it!", she said.

James lobbed the grenade at the helpless vorcha and watched as chunks of burned flesh rained down over the floors. Kaiden fired his weapon at Miranda to make her switch cover. " You can't win. Legacy has already perfected his new body!", she screamed out.

Below the hallway was a vast chasm. On each side they fired, lobbed grenades and used biotic powers to push Legacy's forces back. " I hope this gets Garrus enough time for that "gut" feeling of his.", James said.

" Trust him. He's got a plan.", Liara yelled out.

(Cut.)

Garrus walked in the room. To his horror, Shepard's body was layed up on a table like some autopsy gone wrong. Cuts and needle holes riddled her body. She was wearing a black tank bra and matching pants. Her hair was still short. Garrus ran up to her, ignoring the pod he passed.

" Shepard! ... Shepard!", he ran his hand across her cheek.

She opened her eyes. He could see all the wiring still in her flesh. Garrus found the data pad and pressed the release button for the straps. Her body dangled, he pressed for the release of the cords. She fell in pain, screaming. He saw the data needle protruding from the back of her neck.

"GET IT OUT!", she clawed at it.

Garrus tried to stop her but she pushed him away. Shepard grasped the large cord attached to it and pulled as hard as she could. It popped out and landed behind her with a thud, covered in blood.

She leaned forward," I'm going to vomit.", she said.

Garrus put his arm around her waist and made her stand. " We've got to get out of here. Come on.", he led her to the door but it was jammed.

Garrus leaned her up against the console," Hold on to this.", he said.

...

Kaiden tried to reave Miranda but she was to fast. When she ran into Liara they clashed with biotics.

" You will all be destroyed.", Miranda said.

" Not in your dreams.", Liara had more biotic power and thrust Miranda backwards.

She fell over the ledge. Miranda held on. James ran over and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up. Kaiden pointed a rifle to her and Liara held her hand out, ready to strike. Miranda looked over them with anger but it quickly subsided.

She fell over and grabbed her head in pain," It's letting go now.", she doubled over.

Liara went to her," Miranda, are you there? Is it you know?", she asked.

Miranda calmed down, sweat beaded her head," Someone get me off this damn reaper invested ship!"

...

Hot steam filled the room while Garrus used a number of hacking codes to open the door." DAMMIT!", he said.

Shepard felt sick, tired and grateful to be rid of Legacy. She didn't remember what happened. She was walking on the road, talking to Ashley then a sudden darkness overwhelmed everything. She could hear Legacy laughing in the distance. Ashley disappeared and she was alone again.

" Shepard do you remember any kind of password? Any code Legacy, the other you might have used.", Garrus asked.

" The other you!", she scoffed.

" Shepard, please. I..I'm sorry. Do you know?", he asked again.

She shook her head fast and wrapped her arms around herself. The pod in the distance slowly opened. It was quiet enough in the heavy atmosphere that neither of them noticed. Shepard had a bad feeling but looked over her shoulder in distaste. Her whole body covered in scars and blood. She felt disgusting.

Fear gripped her.

She looked up and saw "him".

He was tall with black hair, just like in her mind. He had razor teeth for a smile and coal-black eyes. She poked Garrus. He didn't look up. She poked him again. He waved her hand away.

" Garrus...", she said meekly.

" AHA! I got it, let's go...", Garrus turned to see the monstrosity in front of them.

He had a blade in his hand. Garrus forced Shepard to get behind him. The door opened.

" RUN! NOW!", Garrus screamed as Legacy threw the blade with deadly precision.

The door closed in time for Garrus to not be skewered in the face. He let out a breath. Shepard was on the walkway, a look of terror in her face. He picked her up and made her stand again.

" We've got to move.", she just stared as Legacy used his reaper strength to open the door.

" MOVE!", Garrus yelled at her and she got going.

Garrus had to keep her going, door after door. Legacy busted through each one, running with inhuman speed. Garrus and Shepard ran into the airlock chamber. He closed the door and sealed it with his omni-tool. No telling how long it will last.

Shepard collapsed in the floor," I can't do this. I'm soo tired. I can't. Garrus I can't.", she pleaded to him.

This made him weak.

He knelt down to her," I know but you have to keep going! Shepard!", he put both hands on her shoulders and shoke her hard," Listen to me! If we don't get off this ship we will die. Do you hear me! DIE!", he didn't like being this harsh on her but she needed to snap out of it.

" O.k", she said with renewed calm.

He gave her a turian smile. She grabbed his hand and they both stood, Legacy was snarling behind the door.

" There you are! ...Oh my...Shepard!", Tali ran up to Shepard and hugged her.

" You're ok. Whats going on?", at that moment Legacy thrust his arm through the door.

" Oh shit!", said Tali.

Tali fired her shotgun at him," He's not stopping!", she yelled.

" Yeah we noticed that, thanks for the FUCKING UPDATE!", Garrus yelled back trying to get Shepard up.

They ran through another door, Legacy on their heels. They made it the walkway were Kaiden and the crew were holed up at.

" Kaiden!", Garrus screamed out.

Kaiden turned around and saw Tali, Garrus and Shepard running their way.

" Whats happening?", he said.

Tali pointed behind her," LOOK!" Legacy menacingly through a door at them.

" Holy..JAMES, get up here now!", Kaiden screamed.

James gave supressing fire, Liara lobbed warp at him. Legacy threw another door piece, this time it cut the walkway in half.

"We got to jump it!", said Garrus.

Tali jumped first. She was grabbed by James.

Garrus turned around and saw Legacy getting closer," Ok, you have to go next.", he said to Shepard.

She nodded "No" and stepped back. Garrus let out a frustrated sigh.

" I'll show you it's safe."

He jumped over but just as he landed, Legacy used an unknown biotic power to knock the a huge piece of railing off. Shepard stood still and horrified.

" I can't. I can't Garrus.", she looked at him in defeat.

" He held out his hand," You can do it baby!" Shepard looked behind her, Legacy was almost there.

The jump was far, to far for any human. She made up her mind. Jump or die. She ran backwards to everyone's dismay. This made her closer to the ever encroaching Legacy.

" Just do it.', she said to herself.

Legacy broke through and tried to grab her but she leap back. Shepard began running, Legacy hot on her heels. It was close, she can make it.

Shepard hit the edge with her foot and leaped forward, reaching out to Garrus.

Legacy screamed "NO" before he found a metal shard and thrown it at her. It her back as she landed on top of Garrus. Garrus held her tight and picked her up.

James fired more on Legacy and Liara used warp. Miranda had been standing in front of a console.

"What are you doing?", Liara asked.

" One last present for my Master.", she said.

They all found the kodiak and hurried in. As they lifted off, parts of the dreadnought began exploding.

" You set an explosion?", James asked.

" Core meltdown.", Miranda said.

Kaiden smiled.


	12. Whisper

( Bioware owns characters , concepts, and etc.)

The beginning of this chapter was inspired a bit by Doctor Who. I absolutely love the assassin angels.  
Don't forget to never close your eyes or turn away. Also I was kinda subconsciously inspired by the song Whisper from the evanescence album. It sorta goes with what "this" Shepard is dealing with now.

(Whisper.)

Her eyes slowly opened. She held her hand up to block the after-light that shone through emerald glass windows,casting pale green rays over her. She sat in a white wicker chair. Moving her eyes down she saw the floor beneath her feet was amber-colored and had a glossy sheen. Her feet were bare.

Mia looked up and saw porcelain dancers surrounding her. She startled in her chair grabbing the arms of the wicker wood. After calming down, she decided to observe them further. They stood poised for the waltz, in solid form but never moving. She heard a grinding sound from around her and a clasping lock click. The revolving floor they had been fastened on circled her, while the square floor her chair sat on was still. She was becoming dizzy. Feeling a rustling itch on her back, she saw that her hair draped her shoulders. The red pigment returning in each strand.

Mia stood, and felt the weight of heavy cloth on her body. She felt her sides with her hands and looked down seeing the blue velvet dress. It had one strap on her left shoulder held together by a silver clasp. The clasp was in the shape of an eagle, that had sapphire eyes. The room got cold suddenly. She wrapped her arms around herself. Mia could see the breath from her mouth. Each breath turned into crystallized ice. They formed together. Mia held her hand up to touch it, it felt like 'real' ice. She chuckled at the notion.

Mia walked about the small area she was on. The dancers were still moving around and around but Mia tried to ignore it. She lifted her head and saw she was standing in the middle of a round ballroom. Dark paneled walls covered the surface and each window was in an arch shape. Mia looked up to a round vaulted ceiling with long beams of dark stone. Facing forward again she realized the emerald glass windows had symbols on them. One symbol resembled a beating heart, another a golden shield. She decided to step on the revolving platform. Her balance held for a second, she almost fell. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and off the platform. Behind her the dancers were still in place.

Mia noticed a new floor was beyond the platform, it was still. With her balance back she reached out and touched a body. She looked up to a tall figure. The room became darker than before. She couldn't tell who it was. Though a haze covered his face, she felt safe and content. He gently put a hand on her head and led her to rest it on him. Holding her close to him, he put an arm around her waist and a hand grasping hers. They started to dance. Mia was slow but caught the rhythm quickly. The dance was a waltz, it was lovely. No music, just silence and the sound of them stepping on the floor.

Mia heard him whisper something. " Dance of war.", he said.

She looked at him hard trying to force her eyes to adjust. Something about the way his facial silhouette showed in the dark light of the room. The twilight luminescence made it difficult.

" Dance of death.", he said again.

Mia felt scared. He stopped the waltz and let her go. She stood there alone.

" We dance the same, we dance to the restless spirit of war.", he faded away.

That voice was so familiar. A piercing sound penetrated the room, Mia turned around. The ice formations were in the shape of a sword. The revolving platform stopped. Each dancers face jerked toward her, whispers came out their motionless lips.

" Shepard...shepard..", they were loud but subtle.

" Mia...war...DANCE", she was holding her hands to her ears.

Mia jumped over the platform, she pulled her hands off her ears after feeling a warm liquid on them. Blood, blood stained hands.

" No", she said.

"Forgive me, it couldn't be helped.", she sobbed.

Mia held her hands back over her ears as the whispers grew louder.

" I WAS POWERLESS!", she yelled.

" Siha...", she turned to face the front of the room.

"This one's heart is pure but beset by wickedness and contention",a rugged voice said.

Mia fell down beside the sword. It hovered over the floor.

"Guide this one to where the traveller never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve", she sobbed harder.

The porcelain dancers were closing in on her, hands and arms held out to harm her. Their faces twisted sinisterly to her.

"Guide this one",she looked up at a misty figure beyond the terrors,"Kalahira, and she will be a companion to you as she was to me."

She slowly stood up," Thane?", Shepard turned and grabbed the ice sword.

She flung it forward with all her might and broke the emerald window behind Thane's misty form. Light, brighter than a sun poured through the broken glass. The dancers expressions changed to fear and defeat. Each one screaming and attempting to flee in their own fluid motion. One by one they exploded into powdery piles on the floor. Mia walked over and among them, unafraid to go through the light. She stopped in front of the doorway and felt warmth over her body. Mia closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped through. The light faded to a reasonable brightness. Mia put a hand to her mouth to stop from gaping at the scene. It was a beach. The blue sky reflected off the turquoise waters, seagulls in the distance landing on the sandy shore. She could actually smell the ocean spray. Shepard walked forward laughing in delight, she let the fresh waves rush over her feet. It felt so cold but so good. After a moment, she wondered about her surroundings.

" How wonderful it would be to share this with someone.", she thought.

A presence behind her touched her shoulder," Shepard."

(Revive.)

"Shepard!...Shepard can you hear me!", Garrus held her hand tight while Chakwas carefully pulled the shard out her back.

" Oh Spirits don't do this.", he said.

Alarms blared in the small room, the med bay.

" Garrus I need you to apply pressure here.", Chakwas said.

It was impossible, impossible that Shepard would still be alive. Garrus knew her will was strong.

" Fight Shepard!", he whispered to her ear while holding her.

Blood stained the table. Garrus's armor was covered in it. Shepard felt the pain in her back as she started waking up. Her eyes opened just at the point of Chakwas using a hyper-stim.

" AHHHHH", she screamed.

Garrus stepped back in fear and amazement. Chakwas stood there holding the surgical gun with bloody gloved hands.

" Shepard you have to stay still, you are badly injured.", Chakwas pleaded.

Garrus stood by her side," You need to lay down."

Shepard sat up grunting from the pain," Get away from me!", she hopped off the table and walked uneasily to the far side of the room.

She picked up a medi-gel stim from the regenerative station and applied it haphazardly to her chest. She picked up another and did the same.

" Shepard you can't use too many it could cause you to OD!", yelled Chakwas.

Shepard lost control of her legs and fell. A wave of nausea made her gag. Garrus ran to her.

"Doctor, you need to see this.", Garrus said.

Chakwas walked over to them and gasped when she saw the most extraordinary thing. Tiny nano's appeared in her muscles and skin tissue, they were mending the flesh together. Shepard felt relief from the pain as the nano's pulled the flesh bit by bit overlapping the reaper tech that stuck out. Garrus had never seen anything like it. In as little as three minutes, Shepard's wound never existed.

" I feel better now.", Shepard said before passing out.

...

Kaiden sat at the mess table with Liara. Garrus never left Shepard's side since four hours ago, not once.

" It's just like earth.", Liara slid down in front of Kaiden to talk.

She held her cup of coffee like it was an anchor to the table.

" Yeah.", Kaiden looked away in deep thought.

He furrowed his brow in concern.

" What are you thinking about?", Liara asked.

Kaiden turned his gaze to her," I'm just wondering."

Liara unsettled herself," About what? Shepard?", she said.

" Well, we know Legacy has somehow separated himself from Shepard's mind and that she's not dying anymore from the previous wound.", he paused.

" But?", Liara said.

Kaiden smirked," But! What if she's not entirely stable yet, I mean, her mind can't be completely...sound.", he felt bad after saying that.

Liara nodded, her facial expression was solemn.

" There's no way now to really understand what she went through. I only saw a small part of her torment with Legacy. I don't think, 'deep down', I don't think she would willingly do anything to truly harm either of us. Instead..", Liara turned around and looked at the door to the med bay," I believe she would rather die than go through that ever again."

They sat in silence for a little longer, the hum of the ship resounded off the walls. Doctor Chakwas walked out rubbing her temples.

" Need some coffee?", Kaiden asked.

She smiled," That would be wonderful."

...

Garrus sat next to her, he watched her take shallow breaths. Her face was so pale. She felt cold at the touch.

He remembered the time he spent with her in the hospital, how long he waited to see her open her eyes to him. His heart ached everyday. Until he got his call. He was to be a Spectre, his father was so proud of him. He never wanted to leave her but he had his duties. There were people who needed help, rogue factions that came from the recent devastation of war that plagued and terrorized colonies.

Shepard would think less of him if he left those people to suffer when he had the opportunity, the responsibility, to make a difference. He sighed heavily and put a hand on his head. His eyelids were starting to fight him, sleep was forcing its way. They had a long flight back to the citadel.

Eventually he tilted his head down to her stomach and fell asleep. He dreamed of a beach and a beautiful home on the sand. She was standing on the edge of the waves wearing a white sundress. Her red hair gleamed like fire under the suns rays. He loves this woman.

Someone grabbed his hand from behind," Daddy?"


	13. Purpose

( BIOWARE OWNS ALL)  
For curiosity sake, the Shepard here is Spacer, Paragon all the way(before) and a sentinel.

Previous LI was Kaiden.

Also sentinel with some biotic skills. Based on Me3 skill set.

(Purpose.)

Mia woke to bright lighting, she felt a weight on her stomach. Looking down, she saw Garrus laying soundly across her. She smiled. Mia wanted to get up without disturbing him. Slowly she edged her right leg off the table, her lower body came next. As she fully sat up and leaned off, a hand gently held on to her left arm.

" Where are you going?", Garrus asked still laying partly on her side.

She got up and turned around to face him. He lifted himself up. Mia put her hand on his fringed head and tried to caressingly push his head down on the padded surface," Go back to sleep.", she said.

He refused. Mia took her hand away. She raised an eyebrow slightly annoyed.

" I don't need a babysitter Garrus. I need some time alone",she looked at the floor.

Garrus sat up and got out of the chair. He walked to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, hoping for an embrace. Mia pushed away,"No Garrus. Not now, just...not now."

Mia walked out of the room leaving Garrus behind. He stood there confused and angry.

Mia was trying to reach the elevator before anyone else stopped her. Particularly Tali.

" Hey Shepard, we're you going?", she asked kindly.

Mia turned around," Just getting some time to myself.", she feigned laughter.

Tali jogged up to her," Do you need anything? I can help you with whatever it is you need!", she said.

Mia quickly got annoyed but calmed herself," No thank you. I can do this myself."

She got in the elevator and hit the cargo bay. Mia held on to the rails, facing the wall. She kept hearing this awful hum. After she stepped out, Cortez spotted her.

"Commander!", he walked to her. " Do you need anything, are you ok? I can call Chakwas for you.", Cortez said, but before she could answer," Lola! Why isn't Garrus with you. I'll go call him.", said James.

Mia put her hands up trying to make them back off from smothering her, she was getting pissed! Cortez put his hand on her," Shep.."

She couldn't take it anymore," PLEASE! Leave me alone! Just go...GO and find someone else to pesture!", she pushed past them nearly knocking Cortez to the floor.

Mia turned around,"If either one of you calls Garrus...," she flared her biotics and walked away further into the shuttle holding areas and behind some crates.

James and Cortez looked at each other and decided to leave the bay, and Shepard to herself.

(Adjustment Issues.)

Mia sat on the crate for who knows how long. She could do nothing but think. Her mind wrapped in terror and disgust.

"Legacy", she whispered to herself.

The memories were few and vague. Mia was certain that her true self was left in the coma. Legacy had been in control since her 'awakening', she hated it. Feeling her butt was starting to get numb from sitting so long, she felt the roughness of the crate on her cheeks. Mia sat hunched with her hands over her face. It was dark were she sat, most of the place quiet, except for that damn..low..hum.

" Who is playing that noise?!", she yelled out.

Mia got up and walked out of her hidey hole, she looked around but no one was in sight. That hum reverberated in the hold. She walked across the landing platform and across to the kodiak.

" Where is it?", she thought.

When she stepped over where James's 'play area' was, the hum got louder. Behind a large crate and in a metal container, she found the source of the hum.

" What the hell is this?", she said aloud.

Mia picked up the container and opened the lid, she dropped it. Stepping backward and tripping over some wires, she fell. Mia knew what it was now. There is no denying the truth.

" Reapers", Mia said.

...

Kaiden walked down to the galaxy map checking how many more hours it would be before they docked at the citadel. He could sure use some R&R, and some whiskey. Garrus stepped out of the elevator behind him, Kaiden was going to greet him. The sour look on Garrus's face made him change his mind.

" Commander?", Traynor said.

" Yes.", he answered.

" Comman...ur um..Shepard is requesting to see you in the cargo bay,..alone.". she said.

Kaiden gulped. Garrus stopped walking to over-hear but instead went through the door, sighing loudly, into the war room. Kaiden got nervous but if Shepard needed to see him, for whatever reason, he was there for her.

" Tell her I'm on my way.", he said.

Traynor nodded. He stepped in the elevator and pushed for the lower deck. Kaiden waited for the doors to slide open. He hesitantly walked out and saw Shepard, still in her old clothes. She was picking at something on the mechanic desk.

" Hey Shep! What was it you needed to see me for?", he said.

Mia turned around with a device in her hand. It hummed and sent a wave of nausea to him.

" Woa.", he said while putting his hand to his head.

" I know. This is how Harbinger infected me, tormented me.", she held it up in awe and disgust.

" Shepard!", Kaiden said with surprise," Why haven't you destroyed that thing?", he started to get woozy.

" I will once I find what I'm looking for.", she noticed he wasn't doing well in its presence.

"I wanted to show you this. For the time being though, keep everyone out. Including Garrus!", she put the device back down and walked over to him.

Mia held him up from collapsing on the floor. "I'll take you back to the elevator. Once the doors close, you should return to normal.", she smiled while helping him.

Mia hit the CIC deck button and the doors slid shut. Kaiden did feel better on the way up but only in his stomach, not his conscious.

...

Mia had taken the thing apart successfully. The strangest thing was that it didn't bother her in anyway. Was this a good thing? Or was it a warning sign. Is she still dangerous? Mia had no way of knowing, only she would have to isolate herself if she felt to be a real threat. She wiggled a piece of metal out and a small micro chip was imbedded in a slot. She carefully pulled it out. Mia held it in her hand, it had a silvery finish to it.

" Two hours till we dock at the citadel.", Joker announced on the comm system.

Mia put the chip in her bra, concealing it for now. She realized that her skin got cold, bumpy. The thin black clothing which resembled straps of some kind, was all she had on. Mia needed a shower and a change of clothes. In the elevator she stopped the doors from closing only for a minute while she stared at the device.

" The mind is so fragile.", she thought.

Her hand receded and the doors shut.

Traynor lent some clothes for her to wear. Mia felt great after a hot shower.

" Um..Hi, so I have only these to wear, I mean its not like its old and out of style but..", Traynor stammered.

" Its ok. I like leather jackets and jeans are very comfortable. Thanks", Mia smiled at her.

Traynor was beside herself, finally the old Shepard is coming back.

" Ok, well if you need anything?", she walked backwards in her awkward manner and the door to the ladies bathroom closed.

Mia looked in the mirror, her hair was still black much to her dismay.

" At least it goes with this dark tank.", she said.

After dressing she left out of the bathroom only to run right into Garrus. He didn't say anything, but he did stare.

Mia smirked," Oh come on! You haven't seen me in jeans and jacket before?", she asked.

Garrus looked away," I have some things to do, so I.. I'll see you later.", he walked passed her.

She had never been blown off like that in a long time, not even from Garrus. Mia didn't know he was so upset. She went to the CIC instead and tried to sit with Joker.

" Hey.", she said to him.

Joker made no answer." So, how have you been doing?'", she sounded sincere which made it worse for him.

Mia had not known or realized that Legacy terrorized the ship and shot Joker using her body. Her memories were still not all together. Mia took the silence as" Go the Hell away", and got up and left.

Kaiden came out of the war room door. He stood in place not sure what to do. She walked the other way, around the galaxy map and went back into the elevator to the cargo bay. Inside while she was waiting, she changed her mind. Mia hit the button for engineering. When the door slid open, Tali was standing there.

" I figured after what happened earlier and how now your trying to make nice, you need a friend.", she said.

Mia nodded and walked out with her hands in the jacket pockets. They went to Javik's old quarters.

" Its still dusty in here.", Tali waved a hand as if to shoo away the particles.

"I told him to clean it out before he left!", Tali put her hands on her hips.

Mia grinned, Tali at least didn't change. Then again she's not sure that Legacy did anything to her in her own body. " Our body.", a whisper in her mind. Mia shut it out.

" So...you want to talk or play a game, maybe tell me what the hell is really going on!", Tali leaned against a dirty console.

" You sure you want to hear it? I can't remember much but there are some memories...", she looked off in the distance as if she was in one right at that moment.

Tali walked to her,"I've got two hours."

(View.)

Shepard stood with Tali, Kaiden and Garrus staring out the Normandy cockpit view window. Two arms of the citadel were repaired for habitation and the council. The remaining arms are still under construction.

As the Normandy made its way to the docking bay on the second arm, Joker scoffed loudly. Shepard had been standing behind him grabbing his chair for support during the bumpy ride.

" What is it?", Tali asked.

Joker put a hand to his mouth in his usual manner,"I just don't think the homicidal machine should be standing behind me."

Tali smacked the back of his head," She has just as much right as any of us!", she said.

Shepard gave a sideways glance and turned to walk away." Wait! Shepard!", Tali pleaded but she kept walking.

Shepard walked past Garrus who looked away. This was getting to be hopeless. Shepard looked hard with a perverse smile at the cowering crew. She went to the life support room, were Thane used to be. It was still aired and dry. Now in here she was Mia, siha.

She sat down in the same spot looking forward at an empty chair. He was a good friend and father. "Kolyat", she thought. He turned out to be a fine young man.

" Siha, why do you look for the past.", a voice in front of her said.

Mia averted her eyes from the chair. " They all fear or hate me. I want my life back, my friends.", she said.

" No. It will not be as simple as wishing or reminiscing. Acceptance is not an easy thing.", he said.

She laid her head down on the table and sighed, shed a tear or two.

" What can I do but leave? Its not like they need me anymore. I'm nothing but a ghost, a shell of who I was.", she sobbed.

" Siha, you must earn their trust like you had before. Give them a reason to befriend you again. You know this.", he started to fade.

" Wait, Thane!", it was over. Mia stood and wiped her eyes.

Outside Garrus had a worried look on his face. She's talking to dead friends and answering actual replies, in her mind. Everyone was afraid of her now but he's not. Its not fear that makes Garrus distance himself from her, its anger and disappointment. That and the menacing thoughts Legacy put in his head.

(Under Lock and Key.)

" Shepard is to stay on board the Normandy. There is a warrant for her because of Legacy's actions.", Liara said.

Kaiden didn't want to leave her alone on the ship for a number of reasons. There would only be a skeleton crew to watch her.

" Well I'll stay and keep her company.", Tali volunteered.

" Are you sure? I could take shifts with you.", Liara said.

They both started to chatter about it. Kaiden shook his head. The door to the lounge opened. It was Shepard. She looked surprised to see everyone.

Tali turned toward her," I'm going to stay with you for a little while. We can use the bar or play chess.", Tali seemed enthused but Shepard looked away.

" So I'm some black sheep no one wants to be around. You're to take turns babysitting me like I'm a child.", her voice quavered with anger.

Liara walked to Shepard," She's just trying to be nice. We all care about you.", Liara touched her arm.

Shepard pulled away hard,"You know what! You can all go Fuck yourselves. I'm tired of this pity party you threw for me." Kaiden tried to calm her," Shepard please."

Garrus walked up behind them, not realizing that while he was going for a drink, they were all gathered in the room.

" Who turned on the catalyst?", Shepard roared.

Her stance became defensive. They looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Who SAVED everyone of your sorry asses? Who got turned into this thing?", she pointed at herself and tears brimmed her eyes.

Garrus stood behind her," That's enough Mia.", he said.

She turned and pushed him out of the way, he wouldn't give. She hit his chest to make him move but he held firm.

" Shepard stop!", he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall to hold her.

She struggled to get free. Mia cried out," Let me go! Leave me ALONE!", Garrus saw the fear and pain in her eyes.

He let her go and she squeezed out from between him and the wall. He stood there using his arm to lean on.

" What do we do?", Liara asked folding her arms.

Kaiden walked out to go after her but Garrus stepped in front of him," No. Leave her be for now.", he said. Tali sighed," We need to get off and find somewhere to get a drink." Garrus turned around and headed for the elevator.

#

The skeleton crew made their rounds but were to busy relaxing in the lounge. They gossiped and even played a recording of the recent event earlier. Mia had snuck out thirty minutes before that and no one was the wiser.

(Security is a Deception.)

Mia walked in the wards, not caring if anyone recognized her. She felt different now, like before she was in a shell not fully capable yet. To the right of her , a club blared its music and neon lights. She needs this. Mia stepped in and sat at the bar. She stole a credit chit from Kaiden loaded with just enough creds, he wouldn't know it was missing. He could probably track it if he did but she didn't count on him using it tonight. She hoped.

" What can I get you", a salarion bartender wearing a bright orange suit asked her.

" Ryncol.", she said.

His eyes dilated," But!, that can knock you out on your ass or screw up your insides. Its made for krogan and every once in a while, a turian can drink it but...your human.", he stammered.

Mia rolled her eyes," I said..Ryncol"

The salarion poured it into a shot glass and Mia grabbed it. She turned on her bar stool and faced the dance floor and other sitting arrangements. As she drunk it a couple of krogan watched her.

" Another", she said as she turned the shot glass upside down and slammed it on the counter.

While the salarion was pouring the drink, Mia got curious," What's your name?", she asked.

He poured the foul beverage in the shot glass and gasped as she downed the drink without any hesitation.

" Halin, my names Halin.", he said.

" Well Halin, what is the name of this wonderful establishment?"

He pointed to a sign in the far corner of the club. " The Poisoned Talon", she read aloud. " Reminds me of someone.", she laughed.

In fact she laughed louder so everyone could hear. A few patrons turned to see her but quickly got back to their dancing and drinking. Mia turned to Halin.

" I think I'll stay here a while.", Mia took off her jacket and laid it over the back of the chair.

Mia didn't realize that her outfit was quite sexy on her and her black hair gave her an edgy look. She only wore light makeup and 'only' with black eyeliner. Nothing more.

"Hi", a male voice said behind her.

She turned to see a young human male. " Kid, get lost.", she smirked as the stunned boy stomped off. This was getting fun.

#

Time became a useless notion. Mia had drank and danced, with exceptionally good skill. The drink filled her with such excitement. She also didn't know that Garrus had watched the whole thing from the bar, he tracked her using Kaiden's chit.

She decided she had enough. Mia walked out, a little drunk but no worse for the wear. Garrus followed her but she noticed it.

" When did anyone realize I was gone?", she turned around to face him.

Garrus walked up and leaned against an alley wall.

" No one really. Just me."

Mia looked away." Figures." She didn't want to be lectured, she wanted to be left alone.

Maybe forever.

" I'm going now.", she walked down the alley.

" It's not safe to walk alone you know.". he followed her.

She turned walking backwards, held her hands out of her pockets. Mia gestured around her,"It's not like someone could mug or rape me, come on Garrus! Seriously! I'm a damn machine."

She faced forward with a gun pointed at her face. Garrus was surrounded as well.

" Looks like I caught the big prize", the Blue Suns merc smiled.

#

She stood firm, unafraid of them. They looked less intimidating now then they did before.

" Your going to come with us nice and quiet.", the merch said.

" Or what?", Mia crossed her arms leaning back on her heels.

" Or I'll blow your turian lover to pieces!", he had a sniper point a laser at Garrus's head from a balcony up top.

Mia doesn't take nicely to threats. She turned to Garrus," You ready to do this?"

He nodded his head. She faced the merc. Her reflexes were fast, she knocked the pistol from his hand, then grabbed his hand and crushed it under her newly strengthened grip. He screamed holding a bloody mess of broken phalanges from his hand.

Garrus dodged the bullet from the sniper, he wasn't old enough to be slow yet. He grabbed a merc, another turian, who brought a blade to melee. Garrus parried the thrusts of the blade and as the turian thrust it to far out his reach, Garrus gripped the arm and turned the blade to the merc. He staggered him foward and the merc fell dead, the blade firmly in his throat.

" Always the soft spot.", he said.

Mia fought two mercs, hand to hand. They gave her a few good punches she was more resilient then before. She punched a Merc in the face so hard his jaw broke dangling from the flesh. He spat blood on the ground. Mia stepped behind him and put her arm and hands on his neck and with a "CRACK!", she twisted it.

The last merc ran forward to lunge at her, all the while Garrus was dodging the bullets from the sniper.

The merc tried to punch Mia, his arm felt air. She was on his right side facing his arm. Mia smirked and hit his arm, shattering the bone within. Pieces punctured through his flesh and suit, splaying on the alley wall and floor. He fell on his knees in agony. Mia walked in front of him and pushed him back with her foot.

" Shit!", Garrus yelled.

She turned to see he was pinned behind a small dumpster. Mia felt anger rising in her body. She held her hands in a fist and looked straight up at the merc. He saw her and pointed the laser at her forehead.

" SHEPARD DUCK!", Garrus tried to warn her.

She just stood there with the stare of death. The merc still pointed but hadn't fired yet. Garrus counted the seconds and nothing happened. He slowly stood up, tired of crouching. Suddenly the merc cried in pain. He dropped his rifle holding his head. He screamed running forward to the edge of the balcony and fell..to his death. Garrus looked at Shepard who didn't flinch at the body.

He heard something strange, voices, just a whisper. She looked at him with fear and ran the opposite direction. " No.", he said. He leaned on the alley wall.

Garrus turned on his comm and messaged Liara,"You need to come here..I think Shepard can..", before he finished his sentence.

" Garrus, the Alliance knows where she is. They have found her in an apartment and are going to arrest her!", she paused," I'm outside..oh goddess I can hear gunfire!" It was static.

Garrus heard his heart pound. He walked to the other side of the alley were she ran and sure enough there was an apartment. It was surrounded by C-Sec and Alliance soldiers. He ignored the noise, blurred out the scene and only saw one thing. They emerged out of the entrance with someone in tow. It was Mia Shepard.

Liara walked to him," What do we do?"

Garrus looked down," Blame ourselves."


	14. The Short Conclusion

(BIOWARE OWNS ALL)

(The Short Conclusion.)

Shepard sat in her cell. She can't stand herself anymore. Her cot was thin metal attached to the wall. A blanket made from some itchy material covered it. Shepard contemplated her mind. The voices just came and destroyed the Mercs will. All the anger she felt towards him as he tried to kill Garrus. She couldn't help it.

"Visitors",the guard of her cell spoke over the comm.

They had accused her, even though Kaiden explained what had really happened. It didn't matter. Legacy was no where to be found, the Cull, all of it. Gone. She was left to hold the blame, one of Legacy's plans she was sure. The door opened and some of the Admirals came into the cell. They looked at her. Shepard could guess what they wanted.

Opportunity.

After a brief conversation, she made up her mind. In a cell everyone was safe, in control, the Alliance had a new secret weapon. She knew why. Legacy did rear his ugly head and threatened them all. She handed the chip to them,"To control me.", she said.

Shepard gave herself to them. Her punishment for her failures had just begun.

#

"I'm sorry Spectre's Vakarian and Alenko but the council will not interfere with an enemy of the galaxy.", the asari counselor said.

To their dismay, the citadel council would not let them see Shepard. She was taken away by some "new" branch of the Alliance government. The Normandy stayed docked until Kaiden came to the realization that he was powerless, even as a Spectre to do anything.

Garrus hung around for a little longer."Are you going back out on your own again?", Tali asked.

In the gun battery, Garrus wanted to check for more calibrating, just in case." Possibly. I'm no good staying in one place."

Tali walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was so invested in. It was a picture of him and Shepard from the citadel a few years back. She looked so happy.

" If you need anything, I'll be on here a little longer before returning to Ranoch.", Tali stepped out of the room, she looked back at him and left.

Liara felt she needed to leave as well. Her duties came first and if she could help Shepard, then on her new broker ship would that happen.

Kaiden stood over the galaxy map, watching as one by one, each of his personal crew left. Shepard always had a way of bringing them together but when she wasn't around, it all fell apart.

Garrus stepped out of the elevator. Kaiden turned around to see him. He walked to him and shook his hand." I hope we can solve this quickly and get Shepard back!"

Garrus twitched his mandibles," I'm not going to give up. Just wait for an opening to get in."

Garrus let go of Kaiden's hand and walked to the hatch door. Joker turned around and waved goodbye, ashamed of his earlier attitude to her.

Garrus lived on the citadel for a month before disappearing entirely. The Normandy had its duties to attend. Within eight months the incident of " Legacy" went in to legend. For now.

#^#

"Legacy!", said a vorcha," unknown vessel approaching!" Legacy stood up from his chair.

" It's not unknown to me.", his grin jagged and threatening.

Legacy, the monster, the reaper. An almost exact twin of Shepard. His face more chiseled and his stance menacing. He walked to the station console.

" You have what I want?"

A message was sent straight away to his monitor. He tapped the screen and an image came on. A tall alien with a resemblance to the asari looked at him. He had grey eyes and pale peach skin.

" My hunters are at your disposal, but , exactly what do you mean to do with them?", the strange alien inquired.

" I'll show you", Legacy grinned.

Below, Ranoch habitated unsuspecting colonies of Quarians and Geth, not knowing the doom that waited for them. Legacy looked out his port window, watching the ships appear through dark portals in space. His reign of chaos has just begun.

* * *

_( WHEW! I finally finished this. Thanks to all who took their time_

_to read it. Really hope you enjoyed the story. But don't think this is the end.)_

_"Can't leave you hanging."_

_Next story has just begun. Follow the crew in,_

_"Mass Effect: The Hunter Wars"_


End file.
